Collision
by UK All The Way
Summary: Hermione is a mutant, along with her two twin siblings that will be joining her at Hogwarts. Will her friends accept her or will she be shunned? angst; slash EDIT: The first EIGHT chapters are severely outdated as I wrote them approx. 4 years ago.
1. Secrets

Here's another crossover. It kinda came to me spur of the moment. I hope you guys like it. I'll be trying to update my other stories soon I'm just at a tad of a standstill. Sorry 'bout that for anyone reading those. Anyway, story gonna have some dark themes and very possibly slash but probably among the mutants not the HP characters. My computer is recovering from multiple crashes and I currently have lost Microsoft Word. In other words I'm a terrible speller and grammar"er" without a spellcheck. I'll do my best to edit this. Please read and REVIEW thanks.

* * *

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror as her sister and brother looked on. She had changed alot over the summer; not the least of which was she spent a great deal of time training at her sister's school in America. Over the summer, Hermione had turned sixteen. Ever since she could remember Hermione had taken drugs to surpress her mutant power but it had been decided by her parents that suppression would be unwise forever and that once she had her fifteenth birthday she would be weened off the drugs. Hermione was now sixteen and had stopped taking the drugs a few months before. Her twin siblings Constantine and Artemis had been lucky in that their powers had been found early and so they had immediately been whisked away to one of the many hiden mutant boarding schools. Hermione rarely saw her older brother and sister except on holidays. This was the first summer that they had any real chance to do much of anything toghether and Artemis had insisted on changing Hermione's "Oh, I'm so innocent look at me" look into one more befiiting.

Artemis herself donned form fitting black jeans with red-fire patterns, a low-cut black tang top, and knee high boots. Her hair was dyed black with different colored highlights throughout (red, purple, blue, and green were prominent with a few bits of pink). She was never without multiple bangles and at least one necklace and choker. Constantine, although he didn't see why girls obsessed over looks so much, had long ago stopped struggling when Artemis sought to change whatever look he currently had. His most recent, the one he had been allowed to do almost without any interference from his twin, left him looking devilishly handsome. His peircing silver eyes were lined with eyeliner that drew attention to the feature with great success. Unlike his sisters Constantine kept the brown hair he was born with but kept it shoulder length with black tips. He generaly wore tight black shirts that no one ever saw because they were covered by his heavy trenchcoat. All in all the twins gave the appearance of mystery and allusivness. An appreance of which they both greatly aproved as it kept angry mutant haters away.

Although very timid at first Hermione had allowed her sister to give her a new look. Looking in the mirror she was very pleased she had. Her normally bushy hair had been straightened and was now full of red and black strrands with some brown remaining. Much to her ister's dissapointment Hermione refused to done all black clothing but wore dark faded blue jeans and a blood-red shirt that was only slightly revealing. _Ron and Harry are never going to know what hit them_.

"We should probably get going. No need to give mom and dad more stress by having to rush to King's Cross." Constantine went to grab his bags and start going downstairs only to shrug as the two girls glared at him. "You both look great and you'll both have guys druling for miles now will you stop staring at yourselves and get a move on?"

Even though they were muggles Constantine and Artemis would be joining Hermione at Hogwarts this year. The muggle world had gotton very anti-mutant of late and gone and passed laws that permitted civilians to attack mutants if they saw them for their "safety". Not to mention that almost all of the mutants that went to normal schools had no where to go as they had been refused admitance for the new term. Wanting to help their distant cousins and fearing too much research into mutant phenomenons would lead them to the wizarding world some of the magic schools had opened their doors to mutants and had even allowed their own proffessors to come and teach the students. Hermione was glad she would have her siblings and friends with her this term. Despite constant training her powers were still a little uncontollable and she would hate to start levitating Slytherins everytime they annoyed her. Not to mention it would be nice to actually spend time with her brother and sister as she so rarely saw them. Yes, Hermione was very excited for the start of the new school year.

Once on the platform the three Granger kids had split up so Hermione could find Harry and Ron and so Artemis and Constantine could locate some of their friends from school. Hermione had only just started to peer through the crowd of students when she spotted the familiar group of red-haired people with one raven haired boy. Since she was training Hermione hadn't been able to join Harry at the Burrow this summer and had missed both Ron and Harry terribly. She felt bad because she hadn't even been able to tell the boys what she was really doing over the summer. For her safety it had been decided that Hermione would not reveal that she was a mutant untill the school had gotton used to the idea that they were really at the school and that it wasn't just some Daily Prophet rumor. Hermione ran towards the group, dropped her luggage, and pounced on her two best friends.

"HARRY,RON! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH"

"H-h-er-mione, I c-can't b-breathe." Harry managed to choke out as he and Ron gently pryed her off of them.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! What happened to you?" Ron was openly gaping at her now and Harry looked as if he was trying not to poke her for authenticity.

"Well you see, my si ," Hermione began only to be cut off by an all to farmiliar drawl.

"My, my mudblood it looks as if you've finnally used some of that over-large brain and realized how idiotic you looked."

"Shut it ferret, if I cared what you thought I might have tutored you so you at least had some sort of intelligance."

"Is that so Granger, it just so happens I've been waiting to test a few new jinxes, and it's looking to me like little Ms. Mudblood would make a lovely test candidtate." Draco had just begun to raise his wand when a hand shot out of no where and gripped his wrist. Draco was just about to turn around and give a scathing retort when he looked down and to his dismay say ice forming around his hand and wand.

"You should learn to be nicer if you're trying to get a date. Yet, I don't recall giving anyone permission to court my sister." The blond Slytherin began to turn beet root red and looked as if he was going to hit to boy only to have the ice begin to travel up his arm. He yelped in pain and grey eyes met silver. There stood Constantine in all his glory looking like some god come down from Mount Olympus to grace his prescense upn the lowly mortals. "Leave, and don't let me find out that you've been messing with my sister or I assure you I won't be the only to have something to say to you. My friends are rather fond of Hermione as it would stand." Draco's eyes widened as about four other mutants led my Artemis joined the scence. He gave the group one last look and jerked his arm free from Constantine and left.

"You might want to get that arm looked at," Artemis yelled after him, "It wouldn't do for you to have to get your arm amputated because of frostbite!"

Constantine walked over anyd layed a reasuiring hand on his sister's shoulder. Hermione willingly snuggled into the shoulder of her elder sibling. She was sure she would have gotton the better of Malfoy if he had tried anything but she wasn't up to testing that theory. Especially because it would most likely end up with her losing control and her powers flinging Malfoy against the train. Hermione looked up and was just about to hug her sister as well when she saw the startled and slightly fearful expressions of the two other members of the golden trio.

"Harry, Ron, my brother Constantine and sister Artemis. Artemis, Constance Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Harry, Ron, my siblings are part of the mutant populace that will be staying at Hogwarts this year." Ron and Harry looked from her to Constantine and Artemis and back before Ron finnally seemed to snap out of his reverie.

"Bloody hell."


	2. Opinions

WOW! So many reviews for one chapter. Thanks alot guys. I think this is the most popular story I've put up yet. I'm really glad you guys like it. This ficlet, in a way, is different from the other one's I've written because I use alot more description. Now, right now there really is ALOT of descriptions of characters and stuff but after most of the characters get introduced there won't be as many. Also, if anyone wants to draw any of my characters or scences, fanart like, and send them to either of my emails, or I'll put them on my photobucket account and then put the links here and credit you. :-) I just think it would be really cool. Okay guys, here's the next chappie! Please read and review. I hope y'all like it!

Eclipse

* * *

It had taken Hermione quite some time to finally explain everything to Ron and Harry. She had left out nothing and they now knew everything from her being a mutant to the exact situation between the muggles and mutants. The Weasleys, along with most of the wizarding pureblood familles, had believed the Daily Prophet's accounts of murders and riots among these 'mutants' that had outlandish powers and the muggles to be yet more pleas from the Prophet for attention and to spread rumors. Even before Harry had gone to the Burrow and was still with the Dursley's he hadn't really believed everything he heard going on, mainly because he heard it from Petunia. So, needless to say, once Harry had gotten to the Burrow and heard what wizards thought of the matter he had quickly taken their stand. Now, both boys, understood the situation and had even inquired as to what Hermione's powers were. Hermione, for her part, was unbelievably relieved. She had feared that as open minded as her friends were they might not be able to except her once they knew she was a mutant. 

"Hermione, who do you think we are? Of course we'd still be mates. You really thought we'd go all Malfoy on you?" At Ron's words Hermione shook her head and shrugged.

"I guess I was just used to how the muggles treated us. I mean, when I was with Constance and Artemis we spent a lot of time outside of the school and when the people would see us leave they would hiss and yell. The stuff they said was just so horrible. I almost started believing them when they called us freaks and said we weren't safe to be around 'normal' people."

"Oh come of it Herm. If you can handle me hearing voices and being mentally connected to an evil mass murderer how on earth could I ever think YOU'RE the weird one?" Harry smirked at Hermione as Ron chuckled good naturedly.

"Oh guys!" For a second time that day Ron and Harry found themselves being squeezed by Hermione after she had flung herself across the compartment at them. Once Harry and Ron had managed to get Hermione back into her seat they both sighed audibly as she suddenly shrieked with excitement and jumped up from the seat again.

"Harry, I almost forgot! I think I might be able to help you now! Or if I can't my brother's friend probably can."

"Help me with what Hermione?"

"With the mental connection between you and Voldemort. You know, the dreams and things. I might be able to kind of, strengthen you mental barriers with my telepathy! The only thing is that might be something that I shouldn't try yet since my powers aren't entirely under control. But, like I said, If I can't my brother's friend, Alex, probably will be able to. He's an empath and a telepath and he's really strong too. I bet he would help if I asked. I mean he and I spent a lot of time over the summer because he was the one training me to harness and use my powers."

"I don't know Hermione. I mean hell, not having those damn dreams would be great but they've helped the Order so much with all the warnings and stuff."

"I suppose I see your point Harry, but now that Voldemort knows about the bond I doubt he'll let you use it like that anymore. He already used it against you once with Sirius." As soon as Hermione had spoken that last sentence she had instantly regretted it as Harry's eyes turned dull and he seemed to withdraw into himself. As she had not seen Harry this summer she had had no way to know how he was faring with his godfathers death since she hadn't seen him and Dumbledore still advised them not to mention the incident in letters so she couldn't ask Ron. "Oh god, Harry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I mean... I'm so sorry Harry." The boy in question forced a smile to his lips and looked up at the now distraught Hermione.

"Forget it Herm. I know you didn't mean anything by it."

* * *

In a different compartment a few one's down from the one the golden trio occupied were Artemis, Constantine, and three other mutants all talking about their experiences with wizards so far. 

"What do you guys think about the different houses? The Slytherins all seem too arrogant for my liking and the Gryffindor's seem to be nice but a little dense." Artemis looked around at her friends as they each contemplated her question.

"I think that's about right. I mean most of the Gryffindors I've encountered were really excepting but not all of them. Some of them looked like they wanted to attack me right on the spot. That's better then that Slytherin bunch though, I mean I don't think ANY of them were in anyway not wanting to like chase me off," said Lee. Lee was one of the few mutants who had actually mingled with the students of Hogwarts. His black locks would have greatly resembled Harry's had he not kept them spiked and gelled because of the winds constantly around him. Much to his friend's annoyance the winds seemed to take on a conscience presence when near Lee as he had power over them; knocking papers off desks and billowing out jackets. Lee would just shrug it off and say they "liked" him.

"All them Ravenclaws seem to be mentally dissecting us. It's creepy. It's like they're analyzing us or somthin'. I guess they're trying to figure out whether we're good or bad for themselves instead of listenin' to what they hear." Will emanated a sense of ease and was always laid backed. As he spoke his head was rested against the glass window pain of the compartment with his muscular arms crossed over his chest and his black hoodie. His bright hazel eyes seemed to not be looking at his friends but through them. Which, he very well might have been doing as he could indeed see through anything to a certain extent. He often used his "sight" as his friends called it to figure out the best time to sneak out of their dorms after curfew.

"Personally, I've liked the Hufflepuffs the best but they've really been the only one's I've met. One of their prefects was kind enough to show me to the bathroom when I first got here and I even spent a little time in his compartment. Oh, what was his name. Ernie I think, him and a really nice girl named Susan. They both were really cool and completely believed me without a second thought. Susan even went on about how much she detested what the 'muggles' were doing to us and how it reminded her of how wizards treated werewolves," Joyce said very quickly. Joy for short, was a very hyper individual and so in truth almost always talked fast unless she was drained from a healing. Joy could heal almost any wound anyone could have. She would lay her hands over the injury and then there would be this glow and whatever was wrong would suddenly be fine again. She couldn't do anything about sickness though, or her own wounds. To Artemis' eternal annoyance Joy was rather preppy and usually had at least one pink article of clothing on her. The two were very good friends nonetheless. At the moment Joyce had on a pink tank top that said "Legolas' Girl" on it with a beige skirt.

At a screech and a sudden lurch all conversations stopped. The five companions silently gathered their coats and bustled off the train meeting more fellow mutants on their way to the carriages. After the bumpy ride up to the castle all the mutants, at least fifty of them, all stopped infront of the gates to Hogwarts. Some shifted uneasily, some stared in awe, and yet others exchanged nervous glances. Finally, in the murk, from the very front of the que Will's voice could be heard.

"Well, guys, let's do this thang!"


	3. Worries Upon Worries

Hiya guys! Sorry for the wait. I hope you guys like this, I actually have up to Chapter 5 written so I should be able to post the next installment sooner rather then later. I also wanted to know what you guys think about something. Now, I wanted to know if I did the language correctly. In other words, the mutants (besides Hermione) sound American, and the HP lot sound British and so forth. Please tell me what you think! Well, here 'ya go. CHAPTER THREE!

Eclipse

seperations between parts of the story or points of view are indicated bylines points below

_blahblahblahblah ..._thoughts

**blahblahblahblah ... **telepathic speech (aka mind speak)

* * *

Hermione looked up and down her table, and up and down all the other house tables trying to locate all of her mutant friends. She had already located about five mutants from the twin's institute and also a number of foreign looking mutants. This surprised her slightly. Generally, at least one school in every country had opened their doors to the mutants so every mutant academy in that country should have a magic school to feed into. _So why are they at Hogwarts, and moreover why did Dumbledore admit them? He admitted Artemis and Constance and everyone else from their institute because I went there and I knew them. Plus, there's only one very small magic school in America. If all the mutants in the US had gone to that one school it would have become terribly overcrowded. _Suddenly it hit her. Durmstrang! Judging by the reactions of the Slytherins and the glares thrown at the mutants from that table Hermione judged it was safe to assume that purebloods didn't like mutants any more then muggles; perhaps less so. 

After a bit more looking about Hermione brought her attention back to her own table. Next to her were Ron and Harry on her left side. Both looking half asleep as Dumbledore drowned on about the mutant situation and the changes their enrollment meant for Hogwarts. On her other side was Artemis and Will. Hermione was fairly sure Will was asleep, with his hood on over his head and said head lying on the table. Artemis winked at Hermione when she caught her eye and Hermione was reminded forcfully just how much she would usually be missing her sister by now as normally at this time Artemis and Constantine would be on a plane back to America after the summer holidays. Across from her was her brother and next to him Alex, who they had managed to find in the crowd. Joy had gone off to the Hufflepuff table and Lee seemed to be deeply engaged in conversation with a fifth year Ravenclaw. Alex's head was in his hands and he was bent over, propped up on his knees. His hair, long and naturally black, was tied into a ponytale about an inch away from the nape of his neck with escaped strands almost completely obscuring his features. Even without being able to see his face Hermione had a feeling something was off. Usually, Alex would have been sitting completely straight, (he had amazing posture) and listening attentitvely to Dumbledore, ever curious about other people's presentation of mutants.

Hermione managed to get her brother's attention and gestured at Alex, tilting her head in an inquiring fashion. The ice elemental immediately caught on and he too looked at his best friend. He shrugged at Hermione and his brow crinkled concernedly. He gently put a hand on the boy's shoulder only to have his brow crinkle further as a small moan escaped the empath's lips.

"Alex?" Too worried to care about listening anymore, Constantine allowed the whisper to escape his lips. Alex lifted his head from his hands and blinked dazedly at Constantine before wincing and bringing his hands up to cradle his head. "Hey, you okay buddy?" Alex blinked a few times more and shook his head as if to clear it before answering.

"I'll be fine. It's just been awhile since I've been around so many people at once. Emotional overload, way too many people sending emotions off like waves. Plus I do believe I'm hearing snatches of what everyone in the school is thinking." Alex sighed and Constantine wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Ouch, I guess that's the price you pay eh? You could tell me what someone's thinking back in America and what they're feeling but with this many people so close it's like they're all shouting in your ears."

"Something like that."

Dumbledore had (to all the students, and even a few of the teacher's relief) ended his speech and everyone was now eating happily. Will was talking animatedly to Dean about soccer with Ron shaking his head at intervals "Quidditch is so much better" written clearly on his face. Alex, Hermione and Constantine were glad to see, seemed to be feeling at least slightly better with food in his system although if she tried Hermione could feel the pain he was still enduring. _For once, I'm glad I'm not as strong as Alex. I would be going through such hell if I was._ In Hermione's opinion this was one of the best times of her life. All her friends surrounding her and becoming friends themselves. Everything in the open. She didn't have to hide her powers from Harry and Ron anymore. At that thought, she turned to look at Harry suddenly realizing her hadn't said anything for the entire meal. The young Gryffindor was eating his food silently, staring at nothing in particular. To Hermione's eyes he seemed rather depressed, usually he and Ron would be having an eating competion and scarfing down everything in sight. Yet there Harry was, sitting dejectedly and eating slowly, almost as if he didn't really want to but knew he needed the food._ Well of course he needs the food! Those thrice accursed muggle relatives of his practically starve him! I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing him come back after the summer holidays with his ribs poking out._

Hermione was just about to make an attempt to engage the seeker in conversation when she noticed Alex staring at him intently. She knew that stare. Alex was doing what had been dubbed "reading" him! He was looking into his mind and heart. Hermione immediately flared up in anger for her friend. It was an unspoken rule among telepaths not to read people's minds unless given permission or on special circumstances. It was the worst sort of invasion of privacy. She mentally growled.

**"ALEX!"**

**"Ssh."**

**"What exactly do you think you're doing?"**

**"Do calm down, your friend here was broadcasting so loud and clear I don't need to read his mind! I'm doing him a favour by actually figuring out what's going through his head and telling the other telepaths here to stand down instead of attacking him. Unless you want them to think he's a murderer and mentally tear him apart?"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"I would hope you could tell me. He's "thinking" so loud he's actually louder then the rest of the din you guys make! On and on about how he's a murderer and the feelings of guilt and anger aren't helping his case any. I only just managed to stop Sarah and Marianne before they made a joint attack! They thought he was feeling guilty because he was going to kill YOU or something."**

**"B-but Harry's not a murderer!"**

**"Tell him that. It would seem to me he's feeling guilty about deaths that he couldn't really help but in a 'bout of depression has managed to convince himself he could."**

**"Cedric and Sirius."**

**"Who?"**

**"Two people Harry knew. They were killed by the person I've told you about."**

**"You mean that Voldie-whatsit?"**

**"Yes, Voldemort. Will you leave him be though? Like you said he's just depressed."**

**"Of course. You know I hate reading people I just figured it wouldn't do for someone to suddenly become a vegetable the first day we're here. Just try and get him to calm down or something. I really wasn't kidding, he's LOUD. I've never met a non-telepath that could broadcast that strongly."**

**"Will do, thanks Alex."**

**"No prob. But let's stop talking this way; my head still really hurts."**

**"Are you sure you'll be okay? I mean you sure you'll be able to adjust."**

**"Yeah, it'll be cool. I'll just be kinda out of it for a while." **

Hermione turned back towards Harry. Now that she knew what she was looking for she could hear Harry too. Alex and the other's were right. The way he was going on he did sound like some sort of bloody killer!

"What's up Harry?" Said boy started and looked from side to side before realizing it was Hermione who spoke.

"Wha-? Oh, nothing."

"Really? You're not very talkative tonight." Hermione could sense Alex listening to every word and realized he, in his own way (aka doing the whole empath thing and sending calming waves) was trying to make Harry feel better.

"Eh, I guess I'm just not talkative."

"You know, about earlier, I'm really sorry about what I said. I just wasn't really thinking." Again, Harry seemed to withdraw into himself.

"I said it was okay Hermione. Don't fret about it."

"All right I guess. But Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You know it wasn't your fault right? I mean you know there wasn't anything you could have done. You can't blame yourself for Sirius or Cedric. There's only one person to blame and that's Voldemort."

"Thanks Herm."

"But you don't believe me."

"It's just hard to think that way."

"Well no matter what. You've saved people to. Keep that in mind." At that Harry smiled. A weak smile it was true, but genuine one all the same.

"You really are something you know that?"

"Oh pish posh. Now, who do you think will get Quidditch captain?"

"Well, Katie's still here even though Angelina was the captain last year. Of course you also have to remember - " and he was off. Hermione smiled and glanced at Alex who nodded in affirmance. It was good to know that her powers could be used to help her friends, not just random mug victims she saw in the street.


	4. Battle

Fanfic was down for a bit so I couldn't update but now I',m updating all of my stories! Here are some answers to SOME reviews. I don't answer everyone just the people who I feel need a response. Anyhoo. Here 'ya go.

**empath89:** Defenitley gonna be some slash between the mutants and probably some Seamus/Dean. I don't think I'll pair Constantine and Alex, I'm not even sure if they'll be in slash pairings yet but there will be some eventually yes.

**Kaladelia Undomiel: **Hermione is a telepath and empath. See the first two chapters if you need more of an explaination.

**Kill Mary Sue:** You know what? Get over yourself. I'm sorry but it's BECAUSE of people like you that my friends do what they do. If that's your opinion...fine.But you don't need to tell me. Obviously I would not agree or else I would portray those characters differently in my stories so that would mean you are attempting to be rude. YOU DIDN'T EVEN REVIEW MY STORY for christ's sake. Allyou did was bitch about cutters.Yourcomment wasn't even a flame, it was justcruel and rude.It's not as simple as an off and on button thatyou press and say "Okay, I'm not gonna cut anymore I'm gonna be suicidal." Sorry, no. For many cutters (and this is a proven fact) cutting isused as something they can control in lives that maybe they can't otherwise. I'm not saying it's good or is accusable but it's certaintly not something that needs to beso attacked.Everyone has value as a human being. Only people that live to hurt others could say something like that. If you intend to review my story again please keep the nasty comments to yourself and actually review the story.

Eclipse

seperations between parts of the story or points of view are indicated by lines -points below-

_blahblahblahblah ..._thoughts

**blahblahblahblah** ... telepathic speech (aka mind speak)

**

* * *

**

After the meal had ended everyone was currently heading up to their dorms. The mutants had a choice of where they wanted to sleep as all they had to do was stand were they wanted to lie for the night and think about sleeping there and a pallet would appear. A more permanent solution would be made once the mutant professors had joined their students. Currently, all adult mutants were busy in meetings with both the wizarding and muggle governments so no teachers were to spare. As usual, Ron had eaten so much he could barely walk and had to be cajoled by Harry and Hermione to move at all. At least he wasn't the only one. Lee was being dragged from his seat by a very annoyed looking Joy as she tapped her foot impatiently.

The Gryffindor group, now huge as it held ten mutants as well, was making their way to the dormitory when the sound of crying and muffled yells could be heard. Alex, Hermione, Harry, and Lee sped forward as they were farthest in the front. What they saw caused the mutants to become murderous with fury and Harry and Hermione to be utterly disgusted. In front of them, were a group of six Slytherins. Held by five of them was the huge mutant named Ben. It took all five of the Slytherins holding him to use all their strength and hold him back as his mutant ability was his "super human" strength. One of them had put their robe into his mouth so he could only make muffled yells. Held by the sixth was a small eight year old that Hermione vaguely recognized as being a flame starter. The Slytherin was holding the poor boy by his collar, just high enough so that only his feet touched the ground. In his other hand was a small water flask that he was slowly dripping on the small boy's skin. As a drop of the icy water would hit his skin the skin itself would steam and a mark, as if a burn, would be left. The boy was sobbing and begging for release as he watched his skin being scared.

Alex's eyes shone with blue fire as he saw the torture they were inflicting on one of his own. He threw out his hand and arm in front of him; palm facing the Slytherin and made a quick sweeping gesture. The captor was immediately flung against the wall, crumpling to the ground after impact; unconscious. In a flash Artemis was next to the small boy taking him in her arms and using her own now fire-wreathed hands to warm and clam him as he snuggled up against her, sniffling and hiccupping slightly. Lee spread his arms wide, and then struggled to bring them together, as if he suddenly had something a writhing being between them. Then, without warning, let them snap apart. From them came a huge wind, flinging two of the Slytherins holding Ben to the ground. One had a bloody noise, and the other crumpled with what looked like a broken wrist. Once two of their number were missing the three remaining Slytherins didn't have a hope. Hurling one away from him like a discus Ben growled with rage. The other two he simply raised above his head and let them fall bodily to the ground. Now the group had been joined by all the other Gryffindors and mutants, drawn by the noise. Unfortunately they weren't the only ones. About twenty five Slytherins had also come, wands drawn, to defend their housemates. It seemed that having people they considered worse then muggles in their school gave the Slytherins new daring and fearlessness of penalty or injury. This wasn't looking good. They were cornered between the wall and a mass of Slytherins. Out of instinct Hermione flung out a barrier and was quickly joined by Alex, who added another layer to the shield, strengthening it.

"WIZARDS DOWN! Standing in the middle of a mass of about ten Gryffindors and about ten mutants Constantine yelled to be heard over the din. When no one responded immediately Constantine continued, "UNLESS YOU WANT TO GET HEXED, GET DOWN! WE CAN NOT DEAL WITH YOU AND FIGHT AT THE SAME TIME AND THE SHIELD WILL NOT LAST!" He gestured at the barrier Alex and Hermione had configured which, she was shocked to see was getting holes and weak points in it already. The two of them weren't a match against so many spells. Before her eyes she saw the mutants begin a well practiced counter-attack pattern. To her horror, she looked to her left and saw Alex's white face as he suddenly sank to the ground breathing heavily.

"C-c-can't. Too much. Hurts." He suddenly fell to the ground, face ashen, and breathing labored.

"ALEX!" Hermione was panicking now, not only was Alex in trouble but so was she. Leaving up such a large barrier all by herself would normally be strongly advised against for people of her skill level unless they were looking to send themselves into a coma. The shield was already completely deteriorated in some places and spells were finding their way inside. _SHIT!_ Suddenly, with a slight pop three more mutants Hermione was extremely glad to see came into the circle along with the teleporter Eve.

"Yo, Hermy! Need a hand?" A boy with light brown hair, cargo pants, and a muscle shirt sauntered over and nonchalantly placed his hand on the shield. Lucky for Hermione, as she was hard pressed to keep it from falling down all together.

"MATT! Don't call me Hermy! Although you do have impeccable timing."

"We try." A blond girl, thin as a willow wand gracefully walked to the shield as well. Her flowered dress and sweater stereo-typing her a "goodie goodie" so that many didn't realize the danger Sarah possessed until she was close enough to reach out and stroke her silky, almost white, blond hair; by then of course, it was far too late.

"What the hell happened to Alex? One of your kind hit 'em?" The last of the new arrivals, a girl by the name of Marianne knelt by Alex for a moment before standing up and placing her dark skinned hand on it, thus adding her layer to the shield as well.

"No, he just put himself under too much strain I think."

"Hey Eve?"

"Oui?"

"How 'bout you go find a teacher yeah?" Even though it had only been a few minutes the four telepaths were already feeling the strain as more and more spells hit the barrier. Hermione most of all. Matt, noticing her thin lips and pale skin, had a stroke of brilliance and thought of the teachers.

"Alvight. I think vey may just say zat this is all our vault though."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. They'll still stop this fight. Now shoo Frenchie shoo." Eve stuck her tongue out at Matt and then with a small "pop" was gone.

Within five minutes Eve returned with not one, but many teachers. They took one look at the scene and went into action immediately. Professor Flitwick cast "expelliarmis" and disarmed all the Slytherins. Professor McGonagall walked through the mutants and Gryffindors stopping them one by one, in some cases freezing them if they insisted on continuing. Professor Sprout managed to catch Hermione as she finally succumbed to the exhaustion of her mind and body; gently helping her into Hagrid's arms along with the still unconscious Alex. Between Constantine and Lee was Matt, barely staying awake and leaning heavily on Harry came Sarah as the group headed up to the hospital wing. Many other mutants and wizards in tow. As she had held her layer the shortest Marianne was still able to walk although she came extremely slowly and in the end did have to take Neville's help as she almost fell. All of the mutants were in fairly bad states but most were capable of walking. When Madame Pomphrey saw them her mouth went tight and she pointed an unshaking hand at the right side of the ward.

"Cases with minimal damage over there." Then, pointing to the left, "Blood loss or serious injury over there." Both Hermione and Alex went immediately over to the left side.


	5. Alex!

Oh dear. I seem to have lost some reviewers. How sad. Well, I hope they come back. :offers cookies: Here's the next installment. Pleaser READ and REVIEW. Hugs.

Eclipse

seperations between parts of the story or points of view are indicated by lines -points below-

_blahblahblahblah _...thoughts

**blahblahblahblah** ... telepathic speech (aka mind speak)

* * *

Hermione woke to an infirmary full of hushed voices and the occasional cough or sneeze. She blinked a few times once she had opened her eyes in order to clear her vision and get used to the light. Her head was throbbing up a storm and her limbs felt leaden but she felt fine otherwise. When she finally got the courage to move her head around a bit she saw that Harry and Ron were both sitting by her bed. Ron with a small gash above his eyebrow and Harry looking perfectly alright, if not very tired. They both looked extremely relived she cleared her throat quietly and their attentions were brought to her. 

"Hermione! You're awake!"

"No Ron, I intended to stay asleep for the entire year and miss all the exams."

"Hey now, no need for that. We've been worried 'bout you."

"Sorry, I'm just a bit grumpy. How long have I been out?" This time it was Harry who spoke. His mouth smiling as he looked at his two best friends.

"Not long, at least not as long as a lot of the others are going to be out."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, a lot of people were in a real bad way when we brought 'em in here." Ron had stopped smiling now and was looking slightly anxious. "Pomphrey even conceded to let that healer girl help her so she could get to everyone. At first she wouldn't let the kid help since she didn't know if it was safe and a whole lot of rubbish like that. I think your sister's helping bandage people help as well."

"How is everyone? I mean you two seem alright besides that gash on your head Ron." The two boys looked at each other. As if debating what they should tell her and what maybe should be left until she was a bit stronger. "Well?" Finally, Harry spoke up.

"Well, most people have been fixed up and left already but there's a few that are still here. Quite a few Slytherins are here, including the one's that we're messing with those two mutants. Seamus is here with a few broken ribs; it seems that when all those Slytherins started queuing up the Gryffindors not with us realized what was going on and started fighting them from behind. Those three that came to help you are all here too. The guy, I think they called him Matt, woke up before you but Madame Pomphrey gave him a sleeping potion so he'll be out of it for awhile. Sarah also woke up but after a brief examination by Pomphrey fell asleep of her own accord almost immediately and hasn't woken since. The other girl has already left the infirmary after being here for only about four hours. Both of the Weasley twins are here for a load of minor injuries but they'll probably be fine to leave by tomorrow which is a shame because there being here has kept everyone in a brighter mood. Dennis Creevey seems to have been hit by some sort of combination of the jelly legs curse and "impedimenta". McGonagall is still trying to figure him out with Flitwick. Lavender got a nasty knock on the head and still feels fine but Pomphrey won't let her leave for at least two days to keep her under observation. Oh, and that Will bloke is still out cold. No one's sure what's wrong with him but at least for the moment he's stable. That's about it. I mean it's only Gryffindors, Slytherins, and mutants in here."

"What about Alex? How is he? He was really bad as I recall." Here, Ron and Harry exchanged glances and then looked at Hermione who huffed with impatience. Then, in unison, they both looked at the bed on Hermione's other side. She followed their eyes and gasped. Alex laid there, almost completely still, hardly even breathing! He seemed to be hooked up to some sort of monitor. His face was pale as death and tinged grey. The hand that rested on the bed spread was twitching and a cold sweat was on his brow. His eyes seemed to be going from side to side madly underneath his lids and if Hermione hadn't know better it would have looked as if he was just having a nightmare. By his bed sat Constantine, holding the non-twitching hand with his and murmuring softly to the comatose boy. With a muffled cry Hermione sat up only to regret it instantly as the pain in her head increased tenfold. Ron caught her before she fell and positioned himself behind her. For this Hermione was grateful and she leaned heavily on him. Hearing the noise Artemis strolled over from a Slytherin whose hand she had been wrapping.

"Careful sister of mine. You've over used that little head of yours and you need to rest and be careful. Wouldn't want you to send yourself into the abyss now would we?"

"B-b-but Alex!" Artemis' smile immediately turned to a sad frown as she looked over to the figure next to her twin.

"Your nurse isn't sure what to do about him. He over used his powers even more then you did. His mind was already strained and then he used up so much of his strength in that damnable barrier." Her sister's words only caused Hermione to become more upset and she began crying softly. Startled, Ron, put his arms around her and held her too him tightly as she continued to cry into his shoulder. Harry too, moved to the side of her bed and put his hand on her arm awkwardly, not knowing what to do and not having Ron's sister experience to fall on in instinct. And suddenly, there was Constantine, sitting across from Harry and lifting his thumb to the young telepath's cheek; whipping away her tears.

"Ssshhh, ssshhh, now. It's alright. Everything's okay, just calm down Hermione."

"B-but its a-all my fault! If I hadn't put up that barrier without thinking he wouldn't have had to help me! I-if I had bbbeen stronger he wouldn't have had to use so much of his energy!"

"Now, now, none of that my dear little sister. This isn't your fault in the least. You did as anyone in your situation would have done. You would have been as bad off as Alex if Matt and co. hadn't gotten there. None of this blaming yourself nonsense." Artemis came to sit next to her brother and they both took one of the still sniffling Hermione's hands.

"In fact," Constantine spoke up, "If not for YOUR help Alex would be a lot worse then he is now. It's because of you he isn't in a coma." Bringing her head off of a now very red faced Ron, Hermione hiccupped and looked at her two siblings.

"I-I guess you two are right."

"Of course we are! We're always right you silly goose. Now then, I'm going to go get the nurse lady so you can start healing alright?"

"Okay Artemis."

After Madame Pomphrey had come she had at first scolded Ron and Harry for over exciting Hermione her condition only to be told it wasn't their fault and so she begrudgingly did NOT kick them out of the infirmary, as she was wont to do. She examined Hermione and proclaimed her "on the mend". She left the girl with a sleeping potion and orders to rest or on her head be it. After making Ron and Harry (Constance had gone back to Alex's bedside) promise to wake her up if there should be any change in her mentor's condition. Once the two had both promised she finally took the potion and went in to a blissful sleep.


	6. Greetings and Tears

I'm sorry for the terribly long delay. I've just been extremely busy and I haven't had time to fix my computer so it was difficult for me to update. To make up for it I've updated a few of my other stories, put up a one-shot (HP), and added a new Furuba (Fruits Basket) ficlet I've started. Check 'em out and tell me what you think!

Eclipse

seperations between parts of the story or points of view are indicated by lines -points below-

_blahblahblahblah _...thoughts

**blahblahblahblah** ... telepathic speech (aka mind speak)

* * *

It was Hermione's last night in the infirmary as Madame Pomphrey had finally given her, and most of the infirmary's other occupants, bills of health._ It's now or never. We'll never be able to pull it off under Madame Pomphrey's nose. It has to be now!_

"**Guys!"** Hermione felt her friends' minds stirring from sleep.

"**What! Sleeping…"** Matt never did like to be woken up. In her mind, he felt like a forest at dawn, everything just waking and groggy.

"**I think we can help Alex. We'll have to do it now though, while everyone else is asleep."**

"**Hermione,"** Sarah's presence inside Hermione's head was like cool, blue waves lapping on the shore. **"None of us are at our best. We would probably end up damaging Alex, rather then helping him."**

"**No we wouldn't! Listen, if we combine our strength, like we did for the barrier, we should have enough power. All we have to do is reach inside Alex's mind, find him, and wake him up! He should be somewhere caught in his mind. If I'm right all we'll do is help him out!"**

"**Herm, that's a tall order with a lot of 'if's and 'should's. Besides, I'm gonna go with the observation that the barrier wasn't exactly a success as we're all three in the hospital wing and Alex is dead to the world."**

"**Yes Hermione, and you're forgetting how strong Alex's mind is. You know better than us all the defenses he has. I doubt we could get in and out without hurting him. When the Professor comes tell him your idea. He might be able to pull it off. I think our teachers are arriving tomorrow."**

"**But-,"**

"**No Herm."**

"**Sorry." **

Sarah's ocean presence and Matt's forest retreated from Hermione's mind. She was furious, mainly because she could see their logic. She just wanted to help Alex so terribly. She still felt partially responsible.

Looking over at his pale, unmoving form, so unlike the strong and collected Alex she knew made Hermione's heart bleed. She felt tears coming but could do nothing to stop their flow. Alex was her mentor, but more importantly he was her friend, her guardian angel that lifted her off her feet when no one else understood. If he didn't wake up she would never forgive herself.

The next day, during breakfast, Hermione was sitting between Harry and Artemis with Constance and Ron across from them. The twins kept trying to get their sister's attention and keep her mind of Alex but even with Ron and Harry's attempts the girl remained deep in thought and gloom. So, none of them noticed when an ice cube was levitated across the room and then hit Artemis, hard, in the back of the neck.

Artemis scrabbled wildly at the back of her neck, trying to remove the ice as it burned her flesh and steam rose from her neck. At the same time a fire charm was sent flying at Constantine. Hermione looked round wildly to see more ice cubes and little fire balls going straight for her siblings. She flung out her hands to stop the ice and fire but missed, instead sending Pansy Parkinson to the ceiling. The Slytherin shrieked as she floated, at least fifteen feet above her house table.

"Oops." Hermione looked from the Slytherin to her hands. Some of the Slytherin's were standing now, glaring at her and yelling for her to let down their housemate. Getting impatient, one of the Slytherin's threw a spell her way. Hermione dodged, but also lost concentration. Pansy plummeted towards the ground, screaming like a banshee but stopped, inches from the floor.

The entire hall looked towards the doors, now flung wide open. There stood a very lovely red haired woman, hand out in front of her, palm first, much like Alex had done a few nights ago. It was obviously this woman that had stopped the Slytherin girl's fall. The woman tilted her head to the side; Pansy was flipped so she was no longer head first and placed gently on the ground.

Two boys, looking to be about twenty strode in. A blond one with piercing blue eyes stood by Constantine.

"Are you alright?" Constantine nodded.

"It only hit my hand." The blond took the proffered hand and put his own over it. A thin layer of ice covered the hand. Constantine sighed.

"Thanks, Bobby." The blond-Bobby, nodded. The other boy had crouched next to Artemis. The girl was whimpering slightly and there was still steam rising from her neck. He held out his left hand and it was engulfed by flames, then he moved the girl's hair from her neck with the right hand. As his fire licked at Artemis' skin the steam stopped and the girl stopped trembling.

Before anyone could say anything a blue creature came in, pushing an old man in a wheel chair. Dumbledore rose.

"Ah, Charles! I'm glad to see you made your journey safely."

"Yes, thank you Albus. Although, from what I've just seen and from what you told me it looks like I have my work cut out for me. Perhaps it was safer at home." The two elderly men laughed, apparently finding the Professor's words terribly amusing. Dumbledore spread his arms wide and looked at the students below him.

"Students, this is Professor Charles Xavier. He will be acting as the headmaster for all the mutants at this school. I expect you to give him, and all the other mutants your best behavior. And by this," Dumbledore's eyes glanced at the Slytherin table. "I mean that there will be no more attacking each other! Especially, because as has been proved twice now, the mutants are able to handle themselves. It would not do for Hogwarts students to be harmed because our guests act in self defense. If anyone deems fit to ignore my warning and hurts, harms, or in anyway causes our guests discomfort they will be serving detention with Professor Snape for a month. Am I understood?"

There were mumbled 'yes's and much grumbling from the Slytherin table. Dumbledore rose and left the Great Hall with Professor McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout, Professor Xavier and his entourage following behind save for the fire boy and Bobby.

"So, looks like you kids have been having a fun time eh? We're here less then five minutes and I'm already having to come and help little Artemis. I swear, you two twins get in more trouble then the rest of the students combined." The fire boy laughed.

"Shut up John." Artemis elbowed him in the ribs and he removed his hand from her neck.

"Ah now, is that all I get? No thank you?" Artemis mumbled a thank you and then felt her neck gingerly. Constantine and Bobby had walked around the Gryffindor table so that they stood next to John and Artemis. Constance held his sisters hands and looked at the small burn-looking wound on her neck for himself. He whistled and let her hair fall back over her neck.

"Its not so bad, could have been a lot worse. It's just been awhile since we've been around people who can figure out our weaknesses and use them against us. Its not like back at the institute where the only things people try to hurt us with are words and rocks."

"Well, we'll just have to get used to it. After all this is Hermione's home so it can't be all bad now can it?" Bobby questioned them jokingly. "Say," the blond was looking around the hall, waving as he spotted his fellow mutants. "Where's Alex?"

In unison they all looked at Hermione, afraid of saying anything that would upset her. Their silence seemed it be upsetting enough however because Hermione burst into tears. _They all blame me. I know they do. Why won't they just say it? I wish they would stop patronizing me! _

"It's my fault okay? Because I'm an utter idiot. It's my fault he's hurt. There, happy now!"

"Hermione-," Constantine tried to reach out and touch her.

"NO! STOP LYING TO ME!" With that, Hermione ran out of the hall, head in her hands and tears spilling down her cheeks. Harry and Ron looked at each other and then Ron turned and shrugged tothe gaping mutant's behind him.

"Erm, it might be better if you let us handle this." Then two remaining trio members ran out of the hall, following their friend. Artemis and Constantine went to follow but Bobby put a hand on both of their shoulders.

"He's right. It's probably better for them to talk to her right now because they won't remind her of why she's upset in the first place. You two may be her siblings but they're her friends. As much as I hate to say it they've been through more with her and probably understand her more then you two do; simply because they've been around her more in six years then you have her whole life." Constance nodded and Artemis bit her lip, trying not to cry.

_How has it gotten to the point that being around her fellow mutants hurts Hermione? It never used to be that way. We've grown so far apart since she started school. I miss the Hermione I used to understand. I miss my little sister._


	7. Revelations

AN: I know, I know, I'm a horrible person. :is ashamed: I know this is the last thing you want to hear but I just had a lot of really bad shite going down in my life and I've been uber busy trying to get myself back together. I'm terribly sorry for the wait on ALL of my stories, loves and I'm working to update all of them presently. I hope I haven't lost any of my readers! Please review so I know I'm still loved... or so you can properly chastise me. 

Eclipse

seperations between parts of the story or points of view are indicated by lines -points below-

_blahblahblahblah _...thoughts

**blahblahblahblah** ... telepathic speech (aka mind speak)

* * *

When Harry and Ron caught up to Hermione she was at the very top of the divination stairs, sobbing and rocking back and forth. Harry and Ron sat on either side of the girl, Ron wrapping an arm around her shoulders and Harry squeezing her hand gently.

"Come on Hermione, it's okay. It wasn't your fault." Harry muttered soothingly. His words seemed to do anything but soothe the girl because she looked up, eyes blazing.

"If I hadn't charged in without thinking then Alex wouldn't have had to help me! He would be fine now!"

"Maybe," Harry conceded. "But, think how many more people could have been seriously hurt? There are STILL people in the hospital wing. You didn't rush in, you acted with instinct and so did Alex. He didn't throw up his own shield to help you, he did it because he recognized a good idea when he saw one."

"I should have thought it through," she moaned.

"Harry's right, 'Mione." Ron said. "If you had stopped to think about it we'd all have been screwed. Think how many times Harry's instincts have saved everyone's hides!" The girl just stared at the stairs below her.

"Hermione," Harry's tone was patient, yet firm. "How many times have you told me it wasn't my fault Cedric grabbed the cup with me? You're always telling me it was HIS choice and this is the same thing. Alex recognized danger and HE chose to throw in his lot. How do you know that if he hadn't helped with your shield he wouldn't have done something else, equally straining?"

"I guess I don't..." she mumbled. Her eyes, still slightly wet from crying, glared half heartedly at her friend. "You know I hate it when you use reverse psychology." The seeker just grinned cheekily at her.

"Of course!" Ron was grinning toothily as well. "It would be no fun cheering you up otherwise!" She hit her two friends lightly on the arm and rose, wiping her eyes and sniffing loudly.

"I better be getting back, I've probably worried Constance and Artemis."

The poor thing never had a chance. She was only half way down the stairs when she was tackled by two very large boys. Hermione yelped like a banshee and dashed down the rest of the stairs. Ron and Harry made chase, all of them laughing like a bunch of three year olds yet finding they didn't care one bit.

* * *

After staring woefully after his sister Constantine had decided to follow all the other mutants to the infirmary to see what the Professor would do to save Alex. To everyone's dismay the Professor had said he couldn't reach Alex without facing the obstacles any other telepath would face. Because the boy's mind was so strong any attempt to get in could result in the intruder being hurt but more likely, Alex's mind being permanently damaged. Xavier, before rolling out of the ward, had said that it was up to Alex wether he would ever wake. Although, the Professor had also said that there were ways to help the boy wake up but that he would have to discuss them with Dumbledore first. Constance assumed this meant that Xavier knew about some sort of magical means that could help Alex.

Everyone else had left over two hours ago, leaving Constance sitting by Alex's bedside. He was hunched over in a chair, holding the lifeless hand of his best friend tightly and running his thumb over the palm. There were little tear tracks down his cheeks. This was the first time he had really cried for his friend. Not because he was heartless mind, but because he refused to allow anyone to see him. He was the strong and unbreakable, if he allowed people to see him cry...no, that was just completely out of the question.

Still, seeing someone he cared so much about completely still, as if dead, was enough to make him howl in frustration and pain. Without really knowing what he was doing the ice elemental began talking to the boy in the bed beside him. At first he didn't say anything of consequence, just trivial things about the weather. Slowly though, the one sided conversation became more personal.

"Please Alex, please wake up. Everybody misses you, especially Hermione. She's really beating herself up over this. Not as much as I am though. I should have taken you straight to bed, I knew you weren't up to a fight but I let you anyway. I'm so stupid." Here, his voice became choked with sobs once more.

"I-I need you. You know hhow much I need you. You know, its our anniversary t-today? I can't believe you ccan't celebrate it with me, you're always the one who rem-remembers dates. Remember, we were supposed to tell everybody today, tell everybody about us? YYou aren't going to make me do it by myself are you? Please, please come back to me, baby. I love-love you so much." There was a loud clatter behind Constantine and he whirled, still clutching Alex's hand. Artemis stood there, stock still, a tray of food spilled all over the germ-less floor.

"Artemis, listen this isn't what you think." Constantine rose, reluctantly letting go of his apparent boyfriend's hand.

"Oh it isn't!" Her voice was high pitched and hysterical, her eyes wide and teary. "So you aren't gay and aren't in a relationship with Alex?"

"Er, okay, so its exactly what it looks like. Just give me a minute and I'll explain-."

"NO! I thought we told each other everything! HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME!" The hurt in her voice was practically tangible, the tears in her eyes were no longer unshed. Without waiting for a reply she sprinted out of the room.

"ARTEMIS WAIT!" Constantine ran after his twin, wondering how his life could take a worse turn. First he lost his boyfriend, then his youngest sister, and now his twin.


	8. Help Me

A/N: I will not abandon any of my stories here without stating it, so don't worry about that. Things have been busy with work and school. My life is rather shot to hell right now, and if you'll excuse my bluntness, I'm pretty fucked up and have been for awhile. At first I had no motivation to write anything worthwhile, then I had no inspiration to update here (even once I had written more installments). I'm sorry for the wait, I truly am. Being a fanfic reader as well as a writer, I know how frustrating it can be when an author leaves a story hanging for any length of time. I hope I haven't lost anyone, but I'm fairly sure I must have, it was unavoidable.

Kelly

_blahblahblahblah _...thoughts

**blahblahblahblah** ... telepathic speech (aka mind speak)

* * *

Joy was beginning to become frustrated with her apparent inability to find any of her friends. She had been wandering the halls for a good half hour trying to find someone, ANYONE. The girl was just about to give up and return to the Hufflepuff common room when she glanced down a side corridor and saw Constance with some Slytherin. Constantine was handing the elder boy some gold coins- galleons Joy seemed to remember them being called. The Slytherin handed Constance what looked like a little bag of powder. Joy had seen enough, she dashed off before they could see her.

She sprinted all the way back to Gryffindor Tower in hopes of finding Hermione or Artemis. The portrait hole slammed open, the Fat Lady admonishing the mutant indignantly. Joy was already past her though, stopping in front of Will, Lee, Harry and Ron.

"W-Where's He-Hermione?" The girl panted.

"She's in Hogsmede today, trying to cheer up Artemis. Are you in trouble or something?" Harry asked. The girl shook her head.

"I-I'm fine." She looked at Will and Lee. "It's Cons-tance. I saw him paying a Sly-Slytherin for a-a bag of powder." Will rose sharply, almost knocking the table over.

"You think he was buying smack?" The girl nodded.

"Shit." Will ran his hands through his hair.

"Where?" Lee asked, rising.

"Side corridor, third floor, next to the last suit of armor."

"Let's go see if we can intercept him." Will and Lee ran off. The two present trio members looked at Joy confusedly.

"What's smack?" Ron asked.

"It's a muggle drug." Harry answered before Joy could. "Is Constantine a junkie?" Again, the mutant shook her head.

"He used to be but he's been clean for almost a year." Then the red head surprised them all with his next question.

"Does Hermione know?" Joyce looked at him quickly.

"Of course! Artemis made him write her immediately after we found out." After at least fifteen minutes of uncomfortable silence Harry jumped from his chair as if it had burned him, smacking his forehead furiously.

"I'm an idiot! I have the map!" Pulling what looked like an old piece of parchment out of his pocket and unfolding it Harry muttered some words Joy couldn't quite catch. The parchment seemed to explode with ink. The Gryffindor spent a minute or two looking over the map until he looked up, brow crinkled in confusion.

"He isn't here." Ron gasped, Joyce looking between the two of them confusedly.

"What does that mean, 'he isn't here'?"

"It means," Ron said slowly. "He isn't on the grounds."

"Oh god." The mutant sank into a chair. Giving her a concerned look Harry said he would go find Lee and Will to tell them.

---------------------------------------------------

"We can't just leave him out there to go and get fucking addicted again!" Artemis was pacing angrily, alternating between wringing her hands and pulling out pieces of her hair in worry.

"We should give him until morning." Matt said, leaning against a wall. "If he isn't back by then, we tell the teachers."

"But by then he could have taken it!" Hermione all but squeaked.

"We don't even know if that's actually what he bought," Sarah was trying to be the voice of reason but her resolve was leaving as everyone glowered in her direction. "Now, I know what it looked like but we don't KNOW for sure, and it would be horrible to bring it up to the teachers and then be wrong; especially because they don't know about before."

"If he wasn't doing anything wrong," Matt's voice was annoyed, almost patronizing. "Then why won't he respond to any mind calls? He's ignoring us for a reason." Sarah huffed.

"I'm not saying SOMETHING isn't wrong, I'm just saying we should wait until we know for sure."

"Shouldn't we at least tell that Bobby fellow?" In the middle of the anxious and touchy mutants Ron's voice seemed small and unsure.

"We can't!" The boy's twin practically wailed. "Bobby's almost a teacher himself, he would have to tell the others. We can't put him in that position." Everyone continued in their previous fashions of pacing, nail biting, sighing...

No one could say how long they sat there, the mutants unwilling to go to bed and the few wizards unwilling to leave Hermione. It began raining, hard. No one wanted to admit it but if Constantine was really just out there for the fresh air he should have come back by then to get out of the storm.

All heads snapped up when the fat lady began telling off the unfortunate student coming back at such an ungodly hour.

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up already." A collective gasp came from the group as in stalked, trench coat wet and dripping on the floor, Constantine Granger. He was trembling and pale and it only took his sisters a second to take that in and think of what it could mean.

"No, no, no, you're trembling. You didn't. You didn't." All Artemis could remember was a year ago, her brother shaking in just that way after injecting himself before she could force the needle out of his grasp. Constantine met her tear filled eyes, his grey ones stormy and dark. Rummaging in his pocket Constance pulled out the little white bag Joy had seen him purchase earlier. Without further ado he threw it on the table where everyone could see that the seal was unbroken.

"No," he said. "I didn't." A howl escaped Artemis' lips and she threw herself at her twin, hugging him fiercely.

"Oh, Constance. Oh, god, I was so worried. I thought you had- I thought you were going to..." She trailed off, unable to speak of what she had thought her twin had done.

You could see a battle breaking over Constantine's features; relief at his twin speaking to him again and a sort of... bitterness. He hugged her back, but it was more than a little strained. Artemis noticed immediately and tensed. The two _were_ twins after all, and the girl realized the issues that now hung between them like an angry storm cloud.

"I'm sorry Constance. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did-," Constance cut his sister off.

"No. I should have told you, you're right. It's just I, that is to say we, didn't think it was a good time to tell people. At first, getting me clean was more important, and then Hermione. There just wasn't a good time." A small cough from someone in the room interrupted their conversation.

"What are you two talking about?" Matt asked with a raised eyebrow.

Constantine just shook his head saying: "Not yet. When Alex wakes up, maybe, but not now."

"Why?" This time it was Hermione's turn to look confused, she had no more idea of what was going on than Matt. "What does Alex have to do with this?" Constance smiled, a genuine, happy, almost _dreamy_ smile.

"Everything."

Ron, being ever oblivious to the severity of situations, yawned. Harry, sitting next to him and being slightly more observant, punched his arm (but not before stifling a yawn of his own).

"Go to bed everyone. I'm sorry for keeping you all up." Constantine said. One by one, the collected mutants and wizards filed out; affording Constance a pat on the back, a light hug, a squeeze of the hand; until only Hermione and Artemis remained..

"You too, little one." Constantine patted his little sister on the head. "You'll be informed eventualy, I promise. There's enough on your mind right now though, you don't need anything else to process." The girl muttered something about not being four anymore but she did go up to her dormitory.

"Why'd you buy the pot, Constance?" Artemis questioned, sitting down on the couch.

"Easy. I intended to get high enough that I wouldn't be able to think about anything, especially not 'Lex. Not FEEL anything, yanno?"

"Then why didn't you?" The boy stared into the fire, then a small grin passed over his lips.

"I couldn't do it. I kept thinking what he would say to me when he wakes up, how disappointed he would be. Plus, I knew I would be letting all of you down. When Sarah and Matt kept mind-calling me, I knew I was worrying people again. I didn't want it to be like before. I don't blame you lot, but you all treated me like glass. I didn't want things to go back to how they were after you had just found out." Here, he cupped her cheek. "I didn't want to be the cause of any more of your tears." They embraced, Artemis nuzzling into the crook of her brother's neck. Suddenly, she shoved off him, holding him at arm's length.

"You ARE dating right? How far have you gone? Has he told anyone? How long have you known you were gay? Have you-," Constantine cut off the never-ending stream of questions by placing a hand over his twin's lips.

"Later. Not now. Those are a lot of questions. When Alex is awake, he can answer them with me." For a moment, Constantine's eyes were dark and clouded. Artemis grasped his hands tightly, looking him in the eyes.

"It'll be okay. Alex will wake up soon, Dumbledore and the Professor will find a way. Besides, Alex has a pretty good reason to wake up, don't you think?" Constantine smiled and if it was a little forced, Artemis ignored it.

"Thanks, you're- you're right. I know he'll wake up. He'll fight, he has too."

"He will."

---------------------------------------------------

After a brief goodnight Constantine decided there was no way sleep was coming that night. With a bit of trepidation, he decided to see if Bobby was still awake. Bobby was his mentor, his friend, the person he could always go to. It had been awhile sine they had really talked. At first, Constance hadn't wanted to let Bobby find out about the drugs (while he had still been using and then, when he had been in withdrawals). Still, even long after though, Bobby had been rather distant, sort of distracted.

Well, it was worth a chance. Constance really needed some good, solid, words from the older boy. He didn't really want to talk to Artemis about being gay but maybe... maybe Bobby would understand. That was just the type of guy Bobby was, he seemed able to help people in any situation.

Hesitantly, Constance knocked. There was a time when he would have never been anxious to seek help from the older ice elemental, no matter the time. It had been awhile since Constance had sought out his old teacher. The door opened a bit and a pair of bright blue eyes peered out. The orbs widened drastically.

"Constantine!"

"Hi. I'm sorry to bother you. Is- is it too late?" Something in the boy's eyes, or maybe his posture, must have reached Bobby. The blond afforded his pupil a small smirk after pushing the door open further.

"Of course it isn't too late, come on in." To Constance's horror, Bobby then spoke to someone else in the room.

"Hey, John? Can we finish this some other time? We were almost done anyway, weren't we?"

John rose from a seat on the couch and stretched. He gave Constance a small wave.

"Yeah, that's fine. I was getting pretty tired."

Constantine began spluttering an apology; he hadn't mean to interrupt anything! If anything, he had assumed the blond would have been asleep. John hit the boy playfully on the shoulder as he walked out.

"Calm down, it's fine. Honestly, we were pretty much done here. Well, at least I was. I was dozing off."

"See you tomorrow John," Bobby said.

"Night."

John closed the door lightly behind him. Bobby indicated for Constance to take a seat, plopping himself down in a chair across from the fire.

"I'm really sorry for barging in like-," Constance began.

"It's _fine_, Constance. Really, I'm not so rude that I would just throw John out."

"O-okay."

"Good." Bobby smiled indulgently. Normally, that loo annoyed Constantine to no end, but at the moment it was comfortingly familiar.

"Now, how can I help 'ya?" Bobby asked. "It's been a while since we talked like this."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I was dealing with some demons I didn't -and don't- really want you to know about." The blond raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Plus," Constantine continued, even more nervous than before. "You were kind of, I don't know, distant?" For the blink of an eye, something unreadable swept over Bobby's face.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. I owe you an explanation. I'm just not sure how to tell you. I-er..." Bobby trailed off, running his hands through his hair. "Man, this is hard."

"Just tell me. It's okay."

"I don't want things to be awkward after I tell you. I'm used to that happening after someone finds out."

"Well, since when am I like everyone else? I won't look at you any differently; just tell me."

"Okay." Bobby took a deep breath. "The reason I was so distant was because I've been sort of caught up in a relationship."

"You have a girlfriend?! Who?"

"Well no, not exactly. See, I'm -I'm gay. I was spending all my time either with, or thinking about, John."

"You're agy? You're not messing with me are you?" Mutely, the blond shook his head.

"John?" A nod. A mischievous smirk placed itself on Constance's features. "Wait," he said. "What exactly DID I interrupt?" Bobby turned a delicate shade of pink.

"Nothing! We were talking! Actually, we were talking about Alex." Immediately, as if a switch had been flicked, Constantine's whole face darkened.

"Am I right in thinking that's what you want to talk about?" The younger boy nodded.

"Actually," Constance began. "You made what I had to say a lot easier. See, it's really hard for me without Alex. _Really hard._"

"Well of course, he's your best friend."

"It's not just that. Alex and I, well, we've been... you know, _together_, for almost two years now." The blond's sapphire eyes widened.

"W-wow."

"Yeah."

"I wasn't expecting that."

"I'd be surprised if you had."

"So what do you need to talk about?" Constantine seemed to crumple in upon himself.

"I don't know what to do," he whispered. "Our anniversary is in a few days," a bitter tone was creeping into his voice. "We were going to tell everyone this year."

"He'll wake up."

"So everyone keeps telling me."

"But you don't believe it?"

"How can I?!" Constantine all but yelled, then softer, "he doesn't have a chance." Bobby rose, sitting down next to his pupil and putting his arms around the boy's shoulders.

"What are you talking about? He was EVERY chance. He has two of the greatest minds in the world behind him! He has most of the telepaths on this continent trying to think of a way to help him. Not to mention that he's such a strong person himself, with an even more powerful mind. Plus, you know, YOU. I'm sure, yes SURE, that he's trying to get back to you."

"I wouldn't blame him if he never wants to wake up."

"Why do you say that?"

"Being a mutant, he's led a hard life; even more so than the rest of us because of his telepathy. I guess his head deserves a rest."

"Somehow, I don't think Alex needed a coma just to relax his powers. Or at least, I don't that's what he had in mind."

"I _knew_, Bobby." At the feast, when his head was hurting so much. But then we got in that fight and I-I let him! I knew he wasn't up for it but I didn't stop him from joining in." Constantine put his head in his hands, completely overcome by the emotions, by the soul crushing guilt, he had been hiding.

"You're forgetting one important think," Bobby countered. "Alex. He's as stubborn as anyone you'll ever meet when he's latched on to something. You can't blame yourself. Even if you HAD tried to stop him, you wouldn't have been able to. Come on, you know how Alex is... better than anyone!"

"I can't loose him."

"And you won't. He'll win this."

"But I can't stop thinking of if he can't."

"Don't. Just don't let yourself think about it."

"You really think he'll be okay?"

"No, I'm sure he will. He's ALEX."

Bobby smiled, and after a moment, so did Constantine.

"Thanks. I'm glad I talked to you."

"I'm glad you did to. No matter what, you can always talk to me, okay? Always."

"I know."

"Good."

"Bobby? I sort of wanted your advice too..."

"About what?" the blond queried, honestly not being able to figure out what his fellow ice elemental could possible have left to reveal.

"Should I still tell people, as we planned? About us? Without-without," Constantine swallowed. "Without 'Lex?"

"I can't think of a reason why not. If anything, you'll save Alex some stress when he wakes up."

"But how? I mean, this is going to sound sort of lame, but I'm kind of scared. After Artemis' reaction and all..." The elder boy nodded sympathetically.

"What happened?"

"She flipped a shit! I guess she just felt betrayed, since I didn't actually tell her, she just stumbled upon it. But still, she freaked out. She went all PMS-y on my ass! She wouldn't talk to me for days, the whole nine yards. Sure, she got over it but that wasn't exactly reassuring." He trailed off.

"I know. It's rough when someone reacts negatively. Especially when it's someone you care about. ESPECIALLY when it's the first person you tell. Not everyone is going to react the same way. In fact, I think it's safe to say no one will react the same way. Artemis, for whatever reasons, had an extreme reaction. Plenty of people will be neutral and just say 'okay.' You'll get some that say 'good for you' and will be happy. Hell, I bet some people will have been expecting it."

"But you said people treated you differently after you told them."

"Well, yes. People do tend to treat of a bit differently. Most people move past that though, once they've had a chance to really come to terms with knowing someone gay. Normally, the people that matter are able to accept you how you are. It's the jerks that barely know you who turn their backs. Although," here Bobby's voice turned sad. "Some people don't react how you expected and you end up losing someone important to you."

"Who?" Constantine asked, realizing by the pained tone that his mentor was speaking from personal experience.

"Kitty. After I told her she tried to cure me, like I had a disease. When she saw that I wasn't sick though, she started ignoring me or giving me looks of disgust. She still pretends I don't exist when she sees me at the Institute. Hasn't spoken a word to me since. John tried talking to her once. Knowing John, I guess he must have more tried to yell her out of ignorance but she just ignored him too. Then, he got really mad and got her mad and it turned into a huge thing. She said all these horrible, just horrible things. Needless to say, our friendship has permanently ended." Now it was Constantine's turn to lend some support.

"I'm so sorry. That was horrid of her. But you know you were right, don't you?"

"Yes, I know. Trust me, I do. Her betrayal still leaves a bitter taster in my mouth though."

"Yeah, I imagine it would." With an obvious effort, Bobby brightened.

"But you shouldn't expect that. Most of the people you really _need_ to accept you, will."

Constantine froze, he wanted to ask if Bobby would help him, be with him, he just wasn't sure how. After all, that would be asking a pretty big favour. Not to mention that Constance wasn't exactly the sort who asked for help or anything of the sort all that often. He was very much a deal-with-it-yourself type of person.

"Do you think- that is to say, would you- Will you be with me when I tell everyone?" Bobby's grin was so big it looked as if it would crack his face.

"Of course I will."


	9. The Reason Why

A/N #1: **I intend to finish the stories I've published thus far (Collision, Dark Side of the Moon, Unveiled Secrets, and A Destiny Written in Blood). However, at this time I am not going to go back and re-work all the chapters. It would simply be too much an endeavor than my current schedule allows time for. Essentially, this means that earlier chapters in these fics are riddled with grammatical errors and plot holes. I promise, I have acquired a much stronger grasp on the English language since MIDDLE SCHOOL and my writing is much improved. I beg you to bear with me on these earlier pieces in order to see the stories through to their ends. I hope the later chapters are worth it.**

**I intend to finish the stories I've published thus far (Collision, Dark Side of the Moon, Unveiled Secrets, and A Destiny Written in Blood). However, at this time I am not going to go back and re-work all the chapters. It would simply be too much an endeavor than my current schedule allows time for. Essentially, this means that earlier chapters in these fics are riddled with grammatical errors and plot holes. I promise, I have acquired a much stronger grasp on the English language since MIDDLE SCHOOL and my writing is much improved. I beg you to bear with me on these earlier pieces in order to see the stories through to their ends. I hope the later chapters are worth it.**

A/N #2: This fic is next on my list for completion. The first eight chapters are a little rough, so those of you who have already read them are at a bit of an advantage.

A/N #3: This chapter is in Harry's POV. Why? Because I can and it flowed more smoothly. Just go with it.

_blahblahblahblah _...thoughts

**blahblahblahblah** ... telepathic speech (aka mind speak)

-------------------------------------------------

"You don't have to do this, Harry. I'd be hesitant if I was in your shoes. Hell, I'm hesitant and I'm in _my_ shoes."

Constantine sat on Ron's bed in Gryffindor Tower as Harry slowly sank down on his own four poster and fought the urge to run. Harry was going to do this; he was going to help Alex. Fuck the fabled Boy Who Lived's inability to forge intimate contact, he could do this.

"No. No, I'm sorry." Harry forced himself to lock eyes with Hermione's solemn brother. "I'm just not very good with one-on-ones."

For awhile, neither boy said anything. Constantine stared moodily at his own feet. Harry bit his nails to quell his ever-mounting nerves.

Finally the ice elemental brought his gaze up. "I guess I just don't know where to start," the mutant admitted.

That was certainly a feeling Harry understood most acutely. Maybe he was better at these sorts of conversations than he had thought. At the least, he could throw Constance a lifeline.

"The beginning is generally a good place to try."

Constantine took a deep breath. "Right," he paused. "Well, Alex and I met at the Xavier Institute. Alex had been there sine he was about three; the Professor had found him in a huge orphanage and brought him back. Artemis and I only ended up at the Institute when we were nearly eight.

"Alex and I hit it off almost immediately, in that childlike way where we chased each other around the grounds and beat each other up. Looking back, I think it was his quiet demeanor that drew me in. I was really angry and out of control when I was young, that's partly how I got mixed up in drugs. Alex calmed me, calmed me more that even Artemis could. We complimented each other perfectly.

"Still, not even 'Lex was enough to sway me from temptation. I was a right mess. Coke, ex, pot, acid, speed balls, you name it. I spiraled and I spiraled hard. I was an absolute ass. Unstable, unreliable, just…tortured mentally. But I couldn't stop.

"Yet he stood by me. 'Lex was my saviour. He finally made me realize why the drugs weren't worth it. Then, he helped me through the withdrawals and held my hand as I took responsibility for my actions and my drug-induced mania caught up with me.

"His smile was what kept me going and ensured that I couldn't give up. I wanted to, more than once, to just throw in the towel. But he wouldn't let me." Constantine stopped, smiling softly.

"Alex can be a stubborn bastard when he needs to be." Then he just stopped talking and before Harry really had time to react, the mutant had silent tears streaming down his face. Harry wasn't at all prepared for a crying Constantine, even though he should have expected it. Did he reach out and touch the boy somehow? Or was that too familiar a gesture? After all, they didn't know each other very well, despite the intimacy of their conversation and how Constantine was essentially baring his heart wide-open.

Or, the Gryffindor could reach out and embrace the older boy. Except that was most definitely a breach of personal space. And Harry didn't want to give Constance the wrong idea.

Bloody Hell, for a supposedly charming and alluring celebrity, Harry sucked at this. A lot.

Finally summoning his courage, the raven-haired teen gently placed a calloused hand on Constantine's shoulder. The ice elemental started, clearly caught off guard, but after a moment he leaned into the touch with a grateful ease.

"It-It'll be alright, I think." Harry stammered. "Hermione's brilliant- I mean, of course you know that, she's your sister. But…um, I just mean… she's good at this sort of thing. Hermione's plans always work! I bet Alex will be smiling back at you before you know it."

Constantine took a deep breath, visibly sitting up straighter. The older boy gave Harry a soft smile, not shrugging out of the Gryffindor's touch.

"Thank you. You're right. I do have faith in Hermione, it just makes me nervous that the professors don't have knowledge of her plan because they wouldn't think such an endeavor is a good idea, that it's worth the risk. It's a dangerous attempt, which is why the professors haven't considered it, I'm sure.

"But at the same time, I miss him. I _need_ Alex, more deeply then I think mere words could ever convey to you. At this point, I'm willing to try just about anything, as selfish as that is. I'm just not strong without him. That's why we weren't open about our relationship, you know. I wasn't ready. We got so much shit for being mutants; can you imagine tacking on 'gay' as well? Life would quickly turn into a game of punish the pair of freak fags. I didn't want Alex to suffer through that and I wasn't prepared to defend our relationship on such an extreme level. I wasn't sure I could."

"But you're ready now?" Harry questioned.

"Just before this happened 'Lex and I decided that we would come out about being together on our two year anniversary. We've been dating this long; we're at the point where neither of us can see that status changing any time soon.

"It seemed even more important to tell everyone now, so that our love is proved to be just as strong as it ever was. He would have wanted me to go ahead with our decision – at least I think he would have."

"Why didn't you even tell Artemis or Hermione? Were you so afraid that they would disapprove? I just can't see it." Harry interrupted, almost wishing he had held his tongue.

Constantine sighed. "I didn't want to heap anything else on them. They've had to accept so many hard things for me as is, I felt like it was almost unfair to ask yet more empathizing from them. That was wrong of me, and I assure you I regret it now but such is life. The best I can do now is to learn from my mistakes. The ice elemental smirked. "I still have a lot of learning to catch up on."

----------------------------------

"Okay, Harry. Are you ready?" Matt looked deeply into the Gryffindor's eyes. He was most likely trying to discern if Harry had any hesitations. Matt had agreed to try Hermione's idea but that didn't mean he had to like it. The telepath still thought the whole thing was both ludicrous and dangerous. Harry wasn't going to give him the chance to back out. This was for Hermione- for Constantine- no, for _Alex_.

"I'm ready," the wizard finally said.

"Alright," Matt didn't appear pleased. "Let's get this party started."

Harry sat stiffly in one of the hospital wing's hard-backed chairs. Matt stood between Harry and Alex's bedside, a hand to Harry's right temple and another to Alex's forehead. The telepath looked exceedingly nervous. It's wasn't encouraging.

"You can do this, Matt." Constantine leaned against the wall, looking on anxiously at the proceedings. They were alone in the room, not wanting stray emotions to influence Matt's search for Alex.

Essentially, Matt had to go into Alex's mind. The brunette would use Harry's powerful feelings and thoughts to act as a sort of beacon for Alex's wayward consciousness; they would bounce around Alex's mind like sonar so that Alex himself could be located. With any luck, the wizard's emotions would broadcast strongly enough to snap Alex out of his comatose state and help him find his way back to the world of the living.

It was hazardous. Both Harry and Matt were at risk to get as lost in Alex's mind as Alex had become. Alex was also stronger than Matt, if the black haired telepath decided to attack the foreign influence of two other people, the "intruders" would both be seriously screwed.

"**Harry, take a deep breath."**

--------------------------------------------

**Harry had expected to feel like he was falling or drowning but entering Alex's mind wasn't like that at all. If anything, it felt as if Harry was spinning out of control, faster and faster as if he was a professional dancer but unable to stop. It didn't feel like Harry was in pain or dying like he had expected, to the contrary, the boy just felt rather nauseous.**

"**Harry," the wizard turned to find Matt standing behind him, looking rather green himself. "I want you to start thinking about Alex. Recall as much as you can from your conversation with Constantine; how you felt, how he spoke, as much as you can."**

**Harry thought…and he thought. He tried to bring about the emotions that Constantine's tears had evoked. He pictured the room, the atmosphere. He pictured Alex, his gentle and quiet conduct and how he still commanded such a presence. Just looking at the telepath, you could tell at once that he wasn't someone to trifle with yet at the same time he immediately induced a person's trust. Harry could do this...he could.**

**More spinning, whirling, faster and out of control all over again. But then, just as abruptly as it began, the chaos came to a halt.**

**In front of Harry and Matt (who again appeared at the wizard's elbow) was none other than Alex.**

**The scene was…horrible. There was no other way to describe it. Alex was chained, arms cuffed but without any clear evidence of what was holding the mutant up, as if he was crucified. His head hung limply, resting on his barren chest (he was entirely nude, only adding to the sense of vulnerability heavy in the air). Alex's face was obscured from view, his hair forming a long veil and hiding his features.**

"**Alex?" Harry questioned softly, unsure if his quarry was even conscious. No response.**

"**Alex!" Matt barked, none too tenderly. Slowly, slowly, ever so slowly, Alex's head began to rise. Just looking up seemed to be the most immense of struggles for the telepath. He was clearly weakened, by what was unknown.**

"**Alex," Matt continued in harsh tones, obviously in no mood for coddling. "It's time to go. Get down. I don't know what exactly you think you're doing but snap out of it." Bleary eyes looked on at the two intruders, no apparent recognition. "Get. Down."**

**Harry whirled on Matt. What the fuck was the callous berk playing at? Alex was observably in pain and unable to free himself. Clearly. No one would allow themselves to be shackled by their own mind if they could help it; if they could liberate themselves. Right?**

"**He can do it." Matt whispered so only Harry could hear. "His power did this to him, meaning he has the same power to stop it. He's just given up fighting. He can't. He has to get down himself."**

**Hesitantly, Harry began walking towards the trapped mutant.**

"**Alex," the wizard began. "Alex, you have to fight. You have to get yourself down."**

**Nothing. Not even a glimmer in those dull eyes.**

"**There are a lot of worried people waiting for you on the other side," Harry tried again. "Constantine, especially. He misses you so much; he really needs you, y'know. I was just talking to him the other day. He loves you so much. You not being around is like there's a piece of himself missing. Constance doesn't know what to do without you. He almost even used again, because he couldn't think of any other options to get rid of the feelings he can't deal with. He didn't though, he stopped himself. And you know why? It was because of you. He couldn't bear the thought of how disappointed you would be when you found out. ****When****, by the way, not **_**if**_**."**

**Was that Harry's imagination, or were Alex's arms twitching? The wizard looked back at Matt, hoping his eyes weren't just playing tricks on him. The brunette's orbs were wide.**

"**Don't stop," Matt mouthed.**

"**Um…um, you just have to come back to us, Alex. Everyone is waiting, they all believe in you. You're their strength. Alex, you're Constantine's strength. He needs you."**

_**CRACK**_**. With a resounding noise comparable to a cauldron falling off the top shelf in Snape's dungeon, the bindings on Alex's limbs shattered and he fell to the ground. As one, Matt and Harry ran towards the prone figure.**

**Alex grasped Matt's upper arms as the brunette kneeled down next to his fellow telepath.**

"**Take me back to Constance," Alex rasped.**

And just like that, it was over. Alex's will coupled with Harry's emotion and Matt's power were enough. They were back.

Harry leaned back feebly in his chair. He wondered whether he was going to pass out. Matt slowly slid down the nearest wall until his head rested on his knees, breathing shallowly.

But Alex, Alex took a huge deep breath. As soon as the air from his lips permeated the stale air of the hospital wing, Constantine fell on him, sobbing silently.

Alex too, began to cry. He was home and he was safe.


	10. Brutal Conversations

Hermione couldn't help but stare in amazed glee at Alex; Alex who was sitting up in bed with tired yet oh-so-wonderfully aware eyes. She shouldn't have been so giddy (it had worked, it had really worked!), after all, she had both her headmasters staring down at her with disappointment clearly evident in their faces.

"Hermione," Professor Xavier began. "While I am, of course, pleased to have Alex back with us, your actions were inexcusable. Although I applaud you for taking responsibility for this scheme, I am still in shock concerning your overall disregard."

It was all going in one ear and out the other. The view of Alex looking back at her, with Constantine clinging to the dark haired telepath's hand so tightly it was surprising Alex could take it, encompassed all of Hermione's mind.

"Miss Granger," Now Dumbledore attempted to get her attention. "Look at Mr. Potter. I daresay he could not rise from the chair he is so feebly slumped in if there were a rogue hippogryph barreling towards him. And he is lucky that a temporarily weakened state is all he suffered."

Now Xavier cut in again. "To attempt what he and Matthew did, instead of leaving any such ventures into Alex's mind to those far more trained such as Jean or myself…it is a miracle Albus and I aren't looking at en entire room full of our comatose students."

"You should have come to us." The headmaster's eyes were sad; absent was his normal twinkle.

"I'm surprised Matthew is even able to maintain consciousness. He could have been as lost, if not more so, that Alex. He could have never woken up. So yes, Hermione, it all turned out well." Professor Xavier halted momentarily. "But are the ends always worth the risks it takes to get there?" He sighed. "Do you even fully grasp the danger of what you just undertook? Do you realize what could have happened?" The two professors shared a look, and Dumbledore looked sternly at her.

"We won't punish you," he sad. "However, know that we are both extremely let down. You have lost our trust in this foolhardy gamble. We'll be keeping a close eye on you."

-------------------------------------------------

"Wait," Alex looked at his boyfriend in amazement. The adults had finally left so the teens had a chance to talk amongst themselves. "Constantine. Broody, reserved, non-communicative, emotion-rejecting Constantine. You _spilled your guts_ to another person willingly? To –no offense Harry- essentially a stranger?! I didn't think I'd ever see the day."

Constantine looked down at his feet, blushing slightly –The fact that the ice elemental was **able** to blush just attested to Alex's point of the whole thing being entirely uncharacteristic.

"I didn't see it as a voluntary action," Constantine mumbled. He paused but then looked up sharply to lock eyes with Alex. "I had to get you back. The teachers weren't doing anything and Hermione had a plan. I didn't have a choice. I needed you."

As Constantine spoke, Alex's eyes softened. The telepath reached out to cup his boyfriend's cheek. The moment was so tender that the room's other occupants felt as if they were almost intruding, all shifting their eyes or turning away.

"Hermione," Alex broke the silence so abruptly almost everyone had a start.

"Er, Alex?" Hermione was suddenly nervous, more so than she had been even when the adults had been lecturing her.

"I know you got a lot of shit for even suggesting this crazy idea. The risks were extremely high but it all turned out okay, so thank you. I owe you quite a huge debt of gratitude."

"No you don't," the girl muttered. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been in here at all."

"What?!" Alex all but shouted. Harry almost fell out of his chair and Constantine jumped about a foot in the air this time. It didn't help that Alex hardly ever raised his voice.

"You have GOT to stop making us all start," Constantine gently scolded.

"Sorry. But Hermione? What on earth is wrong with you?" Alex's face was less than amused.

"W-what?" she managed to splutter.

"How could you think for even a moment that this was your fault? I vaguely recall Harry mentioning as much but I didn't really grasp the severity of his words."

"If it wasn't for me, you never would have thrown in your lot and you never would have ended up overexerting yourself! How could I not feel guilty?"

"Hermione," Alex's tone was extremely harsh. You could tell he wanted to brutally admonish his pupil and was just barely holding back. "For someone so incredibly smart you are unbelievably moronic sometimes."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Alex didn't give her the chance, he just whizzed on ahead.

"Even if you hadn't pitched up that barrier, I would have. The difference being that I would have been considerably more screwed far more quickly. You didn't do anything I wasn't planning on. You certainly didn't land me in this bed. If it wasn't for you then, and now, I might not have ever woken up."

"I-I didn't realize…I'm sorry."

"Are you quite finished blaming yourself?" Alex glared at his fellow telepath.

"That isn't fair! It isn't that easy you know. I-," the girl stamped a foot, clearly uncomfortable.

"Yes or no, Hermione?"

"Yes. Fine, yes!"

"Good."

-------------------------------------------------

"Alex!" Joy all but shrieked. It was clearly an effort for her not to tackle said telepath bodily.

Everyone had gathered into the hospital wing. News of Alex's return to the land of the living had traveled fast, largely in part to communication from telepath to telepath that went faster than many would've considered possible.

Every mutant Hermione considered herself even remotely close to, along with a few she didn't, had congregated at Alex's bedside. He was still weak and he looked it; a sickly pallor to his face and inability to sit up for long periods being evidence of just how long he had been out. He looked terrible, absolutely terrible; there was no getting around it. Well, awful and frail but content.

He wasn't the only one. Joy was bouncing up and down ecstatically, Artemis was still crying blissful tears, Will was affectionately clapping Matt on the back, and Lee enthusiastically kept shaking hands with Harry.

The atmosphere was practically euphoric; you could get drunk from it. There were so many overjoyed students, mutant and wizard alike, barely stopping themselves from shouting their glee for all to hear. Not to say they weren't loud. On the contrary, there was so much noise coming from the hospital wing that it could be heard well down the corridor.

Madame Pomphrey, who was twittering about agitatedly, had developed a twitch above her right eye. She had given up trying to shush the collected students when it became clear only more would be joining them. She didn't have to be pleased about it though.

"To Hermione!" Will cheered above the dun, punching a fist up into the air.

"To Harry," added Constantine, winking at the boy. Harry just ducked his head, as always being uncomfortable with an abundance of attention.

"Don't' forget Matt," a furiously blushing Hermione managed to get out. "He helped even though he thought the whole thing was too hazardous. If he hadn't agreed to his part, no one else would have been able to pull this off."

Before anyone else could respond there was a loud _**clunk**_. Looking towards the source of the noise, Hermione could see that Harry had fallen out of his chair. _Oh no!_ Hermione began to panic internally. _What else can happen?!_

The room erupted into an even more deafening chaos as its occupants tried to figure out for themselves what was happening. As Hermione began fighting her way towards her prone friend she saw Ron trying to do the same.

Harry was twitching on the ground, Joy and Sarah kneeling at his side.

"He just went limp and sort of, like, fell out of his chair. Then he started moaning and twitching, clutching at his head." Joy said as Hermione approached.

Hermione's eyes went wide as she and Ron locked their gazes. If she was honest with herself, Hermione had half expected this would happen. She had worried all along that if Harry's mental state was compromised, Voldemort would notice the opening and take it.

"Sarah," Hermione began in a rush. "We need to shield Harry's mind. I think someone is trying to breach Harry's thoughts…to take him over. We have to stop it."

The blond telepath just nodded, placing a pale-white hand over Harry's own.

"Hermione, I don't want you trying to help. You aren't trained for this sort of thing yet and I don't want you to get hurt."

Hermione nodded. As much as she hated to admit it, Sarah was right. Hermione wasn't ready for this sort of cerebral battle.

Harry stopped twitching as the calming waves signifying Sarah's mental presence washed over him. Almost as soon as he stopped however, Sarah gasped, nearly doubling over.

"The intruder is too strong." Marianne seemed to appear out of nowhere, but at the least she was calm, much calmer than Hermione felt. "Someone get Professor X!" There was the immediate sound of what Hermione could only assume was Eve departing.

Marianne knelt at Harry's other side, putting one of her hands on top of Harry's remaining free one.

Silence stretched over the room. Beads of sweat appeared on Marianne's forehead. By this point Sarah was shaking, her face pulled into a grimace as she continued trying to put forth more effort.

Hermione felt the strain, but that was the extent of her discomfort. The other two were making sure that she did not feel the Dark Lord's invasion as acutely as they themselves were. Still, Hermione could feel that the girls' hold was slipping. Voldemort was just too powerful.

Barely in time it seemed, Hermione could sense Professor Xavier coming towards the wing. His power was amazing, that he could exert so much control without even touching someone was a strength Hermione wondered if she would ever possess.

Students shuffled to the sides of the room to provide a path to the struggling telepaths.

"Ronald," the professor asked as he rolled towards them. Ron looked up, startled. "If you would," the professor continued. "Sit Harry up straight so that I can reach his forehead."

Ron did as he was bid, albeit clearly reluctant.

As soon as the elder telepath connected to Harry, the pressure that had felt to be building up in the room disappeared. Sarah fell back into Joy's waiting arms and brought a quivering hand to cover her eyes. Marianne let out an "oof" before she too, disengaged from the lifeless Harry.

Just like that, it was over. It took the professor mere minutes to block off Harry's mind from its enemy. He had finished well before Dumbledore and Snape arrived, Professor McGonagall at their heels.

"I am pleased to say that your Dark Lord was not able to gleam much. Largely thanks to the swift actions of the students," Professor Xavier addressed the entering adults. "However," he continued. "If Harry had not been in the company of mutants, I doubt he would have fared so favourably. His attacker was looking for something, something he didn't find." Xavier paused, probably trying to best phrase the unsaid words that still hung in the air. Dumbledore did it for him.

"But Voldemort will try again."


	11. The Harsh Truth

A/N #1: I realized too late that I forgot the following information at the beginning of the last chapter. My apologies, although I daresay y'all know the drill by now.

A/N #2: Erm? Anybody out there? Comments/constructive feedback would be mightily appreciated.

_blahblahblahblah _...thoughts

**blahblahblahblah** ... telepathic speech (aka mind speak)

* * *

"I'm just saying that getting some training in legilimens from Snape until Alex is strong enough to shield you wouldn't be a bad plan!" Hermione had been trying to sell Harry on this idea all morning but the stubborn boy hero wasn't having any of it. Harry had been iffy enough about receiving help from Alex all those weeks ago when Hermione had mentioned it on the Hogwarts Express. Now that Hermione was suggesting getting help from Snape too, something that had already been attempted and not been particularly enjoyable for either party he was adamantly refusing to get any aid. Harry had absolutely zero desire to study with Snape (EVER again). He hadn't particularly liked being so vulnerable, having his every thought laid bare. In fact, Harry didn't even have a desire to try _legilimens_ again.

It didn't help that Harry was unwilling to be shielded fully by anyone but Alex. The Gryffindor was grateful that Professor Xavier had stepped in when he had collapsed in the hospital wing but the wizard wasn't open to allowing the professor to do it on a permanent basis. Something about seeing Alex's mind making it okay for Alex to see his. _Boys!_ Hermione rather wanted to smack her friend, if she was being honest with herself.

"Look 'Mione," Harry held up his hands in a placating fashion, knowing that stopping the resident genius when she was in full swing was a feat of epic proportions. "I'm not really ready to give someone permission to go traipsing about in my head, even if it would be under the guise of helping me."

Hermione huffed. "So you'd really rather continuing to suffer from nightmare-induced sleepless nights and Voldemort constantly attempting to overtake your mind?"

"Who says I deserve anything better?" the boy asked quietly. Hermione's mouth fell open and she was actually rendered momentarily speechless. Before she could adamantly refute her friend's statement however, Harry walked away from her and out of the common room.

* * *

"Harry? What are you doing up here?" Harry whirled from his leaning position against the astronomy tower. He had come up here because he didn't think anyone would be able to find him. It could be difficult getting some alone time. Being the Boy Who Lived, people tended in flock around Harry.

Knowing Hermione, Harry had figured she would be too flustered to follow if he just walked out. He hadn't banked on her sending someone **else**. How had Alex even located him?

"How did you find me?" Harry bit out, a tad more accusingly than he had meant. Trying to rectify his previously harsh tones, Harry settled for asking "I mean, what brings you out here?" _Awkward._ Harry internally kicked himself. _Bumbling twit._

If Alex noticed Harry's mental battle, he mercifully did not make any indication.

"A little bird might have been twittering about nervously asking people if they had seen you. Happily for her, and possibly unfortunately for you, you're broadcasting your emotions again." Harry glowered, cursing Hermione with every fiber of his being.

"Don't worry," Alex continued. "I didn't tell her where you are. But, to do Hermione some justice I did decide to come talk to you myself." Alex smiled gently. "I hope you aren't disappointed with the exchange."

Harry slid down the side of the turret he had been leaning against, sighing in relief. Now that the wizard knew Hermione herself wasn't going to suddenly appear, he wasn't as agitated.

"Thanks," the wizard mumbled, drawing up his knees and resting his chin upon them.

Alex walked over to him, wobbling a bit as he went to sit down. The telepath was a bit unsteady on his feet from being bedridden so long.

"You're wrong, you know." Alex stated matter-of-factly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You don't deserve bad things; certainly not a lunatic serial killer invading your head."

Harry didn't even bother being angry, he just sighed again.

"I thought you didn't read people without permission," Harry's tone was weary; he couldn't summon any feelings of indignation.

"That's true. I'm not reading you. I apologize for calling you out on it, but you practically scream your feelings for all the world to hear. I'm told that's why Hermione picked you to try and get through my mental barricades. Lucky for me, it worked." Alex smiled that soft grin again.

"Just glad I could help," Harry forced himself to respond.

"Harry, do you mind if I'm painfully frank with you? I can't help but feel that since you've quite literally been **in** my mind, we can skip some of the formalities."

"Sure," Harry clumsily flapped a hand in a gesture of acquiescence.

"Your self-pitying bullshit is just that, bull." Alex wasn't smiling anymore. Perhaps 'frank' was too mild a term for Alex. His statement was pretty ruthless.

"Not only have you done nothing to warrant all the horrible things you envision upon yourself but in fact, you deserve quite a good deal more joy in your life."

"You don't even know me," Harry interjected bitterly.

"I don't need your life history –which isn't difficult to come by coincidentally- to know that you're an amazing individual." Harry refused to meet Alex's eyes.

"Even if only taking into consideration what you did for me," Alex continued mercilessly. "Not only did you selflessly put yourself in extreme danger for someone you had barely even spoken to, but you took on a huge burden by taking Constance's emotions on yourself. You had to, more or less, empathize with someone else's tremendous misery to the point that it became your own. There are few people I've ever encountered that would do that for a semi-stranger."

"Hermione is one of my best friends," Harry interrupted. "When she asks me for assistance it isn't about what the help entails."

"Be that as it may," Alex held up a hand in a mollifying gesture. "You've done plenty of things in your short years that should be indicative of the happiness you earned."

Harry just snorted testily.

"Don't you scoff at me." The laughing tone in Alex's voice belied the stern demand. "I'm entirely serious. I know for a fact that you've saved Hermione's life multiple times. From what I've been told, you've done more than your fair share when it comes to keeping the wizarding world free of Voldemort's grasp."

"And I killed Cedric. And I killed Sirius. And I killed my parents. How many more people are going to die for the sake of keeping the boy saviour alive?" And just like that…Harry shut up tight and hid his face against his knees once more. Alex groaned internally, wondering how to get through to this emotionally scarred kid.

"You haven't killed anyone, Harry. Cedric Diggory, from what Hermione has told me, was killed by your evil, mass murdering, Dark Lord. His honour caused him to be in that cemetery with you, you didn't force anybody. Voldemort's hunger for power killed Cedric.

"As to your godfather, it could have been anyone. If Voldemort hadn't tricked you the way he did with the false vision, he would have just found another way. This guy is NUTS. He does nothing all day but kill and plot about killing. It wasn't your fault.

"And I know you can't really be confusing your parents' love for you with a death wish. They could have been attacked with or without you, the fact that you **were** there just happened to suck for Voldemort. Harry, come on, be reasonable. Most of your kind is afraid to say the Dark Lord's NAME. Against such a terrible power, it's a miracle you aren't dead. Instead of looking at your continued existence as a curse borne upon the sacrifice of others and therefore blaming yourself, why don't you just look at it for what it is? Pure dumb luck. You've been lucky, courageous, and _good_. Because you're you, you're alive. Understand?"

When Alex turned, Harry was looking at him with a gob smacked expression.

"What?" Alex asked, teasing clear in his voice. "Are you the only one allowed to verbally kick people out of self-induced shackles?"

Harry laughed. He laughed so loudly and without abandon that a group of birds which had been perched on the tower's ledge flew into a startled flight. He couldn't stop. It felt so _good_ to laugh again. Maybe Hermione had been right, Harry had forgotten the beauty of a nice deep chuckle; so lost in his own misery had he allowed himself to fall.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione squealed, promptly tackling the subject of her shriek around his middle as he entered the Gryffindor common room. "Don't you ever worry me like that again! I couldn't find you!"

"That was kinda the point, 'Mione." Harry replied, looking down at his now shuffling feet.

Instantly, Hermione puffed up angrily. Before she could admonish Harry though, Alex appeared behind the boy and wrapped a familiar arm around the seeker's shoulder.

"Now now, Hermione. No harm done. Harry and I got to have a great chat, all off by ourselves. Didn't we, Harry?"

The raven-haired youth nodded, doggedly not meeting Hermione's gaze. Throwing up her hands, the girl seemed to deflate.

"Fine, fine! Do you at least feel better?" she shot at Harry.

He didn't say anything for a moment but then to Hermione's surprise and delight, a huge grin plastered itself over the boy's face. "Yeah actually, I do."

"Oh….well, that's good then." Hermione was fumbling to find words. She hadn't been privy to _this_ particular Harry Potter for quite some time.

**Alex, you're a saint!**

**Bobbycock, I didn't do anything.**

**Well, whatever the reason, whatever you didn't do, I'm just ecstatic to see Harry smiling again.**

**It won't last forever, Hermione. He's a pretty tortured kid. Just a pep talk can only do so much…and only for a short time.**

**I know, but it's nice for now. He deserves a break from his pit of despair.**

"Hey! Are you two talking about me?"

Woops. Alex and Hermione had been speaking telepathically amongst themselves for a little too long. Harry was glaring at them good naturedly, lucky for them he was still in such a cheery humour or things could've gotten ugly.

"Er…." Hermione blanked uncharacteristically for the second time in almost as many minutes.

"We were just discussing how dashing you are." Alex jumped in, winking at Harry flirtatiously.

That did the trick. Harry completely lost his train of thought and turned a bright shade of pink. Honestly, the way he turned colours when he was complimented, it was like someone who had never realized he had any redeemable qualities whatsoever_. _Sadly, Hermione had to admit that because of the Dursley's, Harry never receiving any compliments was probably exactly the case. Somehow Hermione doubted that the same people who wouldn't feed their own nephew on a regular basis if he didn't clean properly were very liberal with the flattering.

"Y-you're mental!" Harry burst out, clearly uncomfortable and wanting to divert attention off himself.

"Harry dear," Alex sauntered over to the self-conscious boy's side and lightly placed an arm around the wizard's waist. "Have you looked in a mirror lately? You happen to be a devilishly handsome bastard."

"I-I beg your pardon?!" Harry squeaked.

"Come," Alex began leading Harry and Hermione towards the Great Hall. "I'm starving. Let's go eat and discuss how ridiculously attractive you are. I shall regale you with your own good-looking-ness. Let's see if I can't knock some self esteem into you. Well, that or make your head explode." Alex was grinning in such a way that Harry was mildly terrified.

"Really, that isn't necessary," the wizard tried.

"Tsk, tsk. It is VERY necessary." Alex stopped dead in his tracks. "Ooooh! I just had a moment of genius! I bet you Artemis would just loooove to give Harry here, a makeover!"

"What?!" Harry yelped.

"Harry darling, stop worrying. Honestly, this is brilliance. I think the gay boy inside of me just outdid himself, died and then went to Heaven."

"I really don't think I need a makeover. Thank you but this is very much not necessary."

"Of course it isn't necessary! Makeovers aren't any fun if they're _necessary_. Don't whine so much, you saw what Artemis did to Hermione. She's great. I can definitely see you all gothed out. Come on, that image is drool worthy! Not to say you aren't drool worthy anyway. Relax. Take a load off. What's the worst that could happen?"

And just like that, Harry had lost the battle. The trio entered the Great Hall and as soon as Alex found Artemis in the dinner crowd, he ambled on over to the fire elemental and enlisted her expertise. She was so excited she actually made a noise resembling "squee". Out loud. Then she started jumping up and down. Harry was done for at that point. A goner. He wasn't getting out of it now.

"Come on Harry," Alex piped up. "Whadd'ya say?"

"Yeah Harry, come on! I promise not to die your hair pink or anything equally girly." Harry's mouth opened and closed a few times wordlessly.

"You know Harry," Hermione finally chimed in. Harry thought she was going to come to his rescue. Wrong. So very, very wrong. "Artemis and Alex are right. What's the worst that can happen? Anything you don't like, you can magic back the way it was. It could be fun! When was the last time you even had a hair cut?"

Harry threw his arms up, finally giving in.

"Okay! Fine! Do it! It's not like you can make me look any worse."


	12. Compromises and Losses

_blahblahblahblah _...thoughts

**blahblahblahblah** ... telepathic speech (aka mind speak)

* * *

Hermione was completely lost in her own mind as she rushed down the hall. Plans for the twins' birthday bash were already under way and organizing for the party took up a majority of the girl's time. She was so caught up in herself that she didn't see Parkinson and Malfoy talking in the middle of the corridor until the Gryffindor had almost walked into them.

"Watch it Granger!" Parkinson spat.

Hermione choose to ignore them, or at least she _was_ going to ignore them until she caught a glance at Malfoy's face. He was paler than normal, rather grey actually. More than that though, as soon as Malfoy noticed Hermione's presence, his mind screamed a panicked terror: "What did she hear? Could she have heard anything?!"

"Sorry," Hermione stopped by the Slytherins just long enough to mumble, hoping Malfoy would unintentionally reveal more of his thoughts. She wouldn't read the blond but that didn't mean she wasn't insanely curious. Malfoy just glared at the Gryffindor, clearly willing her to disappear.

The telepath shuffled past the duo and waited until she was sure they had continued their conversation to duck into an empty classroom. If she cracked the door and pressed her ear to the opening, Hermione could just barely hear the Slytherins enough to eavesdrop.

"Draco," Parkinson was saying. "Are you really trying to tell me that you have feelings _connecting_ you to the mutant filth?"

"I don't know, Pansy! I just feel linked to them somehow…It's as if mutants represent a part of me I don't know about…like the mutant phenomenon is a piece of me I can't remember."

"Think about what you're saying, Draco! Mutants are repulsive. They're nothing more than vermin! Worse than mudbloods! Monsters, Draco they're monsters. You're a Malfoy, a pureblood. What in Merlin's name could you possibly have in common with those freaks? Beasts. Filth. Monsters. Waste of-"

"Pansy, stop!" Draco exploded, ending her tirade.

"I should have known better than to think you were capable of thinking for yourself long enough to listen to me and _help_ me." For a moment Malfoy just stood there clenching his fists and glaring at his housemate. "Just this once Pans, just this once, I needed you to act like a friend instead of a conniving and manipulative bitch who knows nothing more than reputation." Without another word, Malfoy stormed off leaving a gaping Parkinson in his wake. Hermione barely had time to close the door and duck out of sight before the blond thumped past.

The Gryffindor waited a few seconds, hoping against hope that Parkinson wouldn't be idle. Taking a deep breath in order to steel herself and then, before she could change her mind, the Gryffindor opened the door and purposefully entered the hall without looking back.

Luckily, as no screech of incense met Hermione's disclosure, Parkinson must have indeed left.

Hermione slowed down slightly, attempting to figure out where Malfoy had gone. The feelings he had been emitting were so strong and unadulterated Hermione couldn't help herself but be inquisitive (and, being Hermione, to act upon that curiosity).

However, when Hermione finally did come upon her quarry, interest was strangely enough sidestepped by an odd concern. Malfoy seemed to barely be keeping himself up by leaning weakly against a wall. He appeared to be sweating profusely, staring at one of his trembling hands. His free hand was rubbing at his temple.

"What is wrong with me? What is _wrong_ with me?" Malfoy kept muttering over and over. He was completely out of it; it was a miracle that the Slytherin hadn't become aware of Hermione yet. She was more or less frozen in front of him.

"What is happening in my head?" The boy continued. "Where are these feelings coming from? Am I going mad? I must be. _**What is wrong with me?**_"

Suddenly, the blond's head whipped up and he looked directly at Hermione.

"Granger!" he yelped. Before she had a chance to respond, Malfoy was gone, racing down the hall as if the bats of Hell were on his heels.

* * *

Harry sat with a stormy expression in front of the fireplace in Gryffindor Tower. Hermione, as was quickly becoming familiar, was attempting to verbally harass the Golden Boy into submission so that he would agree to see Professor Xavier.

"Come on 'Mione," Ron, who was sitting next to Harry, bravely interjected mid- tirade. "Stop nagging him half-to-death. If Harry doesn't wanna do it, he doesn't wanna."

"I _know_ that, Ronald." Hermione snapped. "And I only nag Harry because I care about him." She turned pleading eyes to the subject of her intense verbal assault. "Harry, I'm just worried about you. You have to understand, I'm only pushing this so hard because I'm concerned. You know that, don't you? You know that, right Harry?"

At her words, said boy sighed heavily and threw his hands up into the air.

"Fine, 'Mione. Fine." He said softly. "I'll go talk to Xavier and Dumbledore." A huge grin split the girl's face, only to falter at Harry's next statement. "If you come with me."

"Harry," Hermione put her hands on her hips. "You and I both know that if I go with you, I'll end up doing all the talking. You won't even try."

Harry couldn't even muster the energy at this point in the argument to look affronted. She was right, she had him pegged. He didn't want to talk to them, to anybody. Even such unique adults as the two headmasters were, in the end, they were still just adults. Harry had quite had his fill of spilling his guts to people who would, inevitably, eat it all up and invariably respond by patting him on the head and saying "Oh poor you, you lost your parents and because of Voldemort's continued existence, you can't escape the past. Now what do you want us to do about it?" Harry was sick of it! No one ever had any answers and the situation was never improved by "talking" to some random individual. Maybe it was a cynical point of view, but Harry couldn't bring himself to care. He just didn't have any hope left in him.

"That's the deal Hermione," Harry stared her down. "Take it or leave it."

You could see a battle breaking out over Hermione's features. It was obvious that she didn't want to let it drop, wanted to continue pushing. However, Hermione wasn't stupid. The girl was keenly aware that she was lucky to get any compromise out of the stubborn Harry Potter. When that fact really hit home in Hermione's mind she let out a put-upon sigh and allowed her shoulders to slump.

"Fine. If it will get you to go, I'll tag along."

Without any further warning, Hermione forcefully pulled Harry from his sitting position.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to see the headmasters," the girl responded as she pulled her friend out the entrance hole and towards Dumbledore's office. "I'm not giving you any chance to change your mind."

Harry tried to protest, but he didn't really have the opportunity. Before he had thought up a reasonable excuse to postpone this meeting, they were already there. Harry suffered a momentary panic before remembering that they didn't know the password. _Maybe we won't be able to get in?_ He couldn't help but wish a little. Of course, as soon as he allowed that traitorous wish to breach his thoughts, the stairs descended and Dumbledore appeared. Naturally, Hermione would've telepathically contacted Professor Xavier to inform him the two were coming. She really wasn't giving Harry even the tiniest chance to escape.

"Good evening Miss Granger, Mr. Potter. I trust you're both doing well?" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. Did they have to twinkle like that? It felt so…so similar to mocking. The wizened headmaster knew Harry wanted to bolt, of course he knew.

"Please follow me," Dumbledore directed, interrupting Harry's inner rant.

Up, up, up, _clank_. The stairs stopped their climb and there was Professor Xavier, smiling placating-ly at them. Harry felt as if he was being treated like a finicky animal. Not that he could blame them.

"Hello, Harry." Xavier was still smiling that reassuring smile. "I'm glad you've agreed to speak with me."

In response, Harry settled for a sort of grunt; not suggesting willingness nor so rude a gesture as to indicate downright non-acquiescence.

The two students were gently steered into chairs by Dumbledore's desk, coincidentally seating Harry directly next to Xavier.

"Well Harry, shall we chat?" Xavier inquired gently, as if the boy would just snap.

"What do you want me to say?" Harry groused, only to have Hermione elbow him none-too-gently in the ribs.

"Whatever you like, Harry." Xavier responded. "Hermione says that you're having trouble sleeping? That the Dark Lord seems to constantly be on –if not literally encroaching upon- your mind? You've certainly been mentally compromised but the question becomes: What are you willing to do to stop it?"

"I-I," Harry fumbled. "I don't know. Whatever needs to be done? Voldemort has to be stopped from trying to gleam important information from my head. I don't want him to manipulate me again." The boy swallowed visibly before continuing. "I don't want another incident like what happened with Sirius."

To his credit, Xavier's grin faltered and he looked saddened.

"I think I can help you, Harry. However, it would involve you allowing me rather intimate access to your thoughts."

Harry was blissfully saved from having to answer by the stairs rumbling up once more, announcing a new arrival.

"Professor Xavier," Jean walked through the door with Snape in toe. "There has been an incident and your presence is requested."

The two adult telepath's shared a look, clearly passing a message between them.

"What's happened?" Dumbledore inquired.

"A student seems to have suffered some sort of psychotic episode. Miss Grey found him twitching on the ground with his hands tearing out his own hair."

"I've seen the boy, Charles. He looks to be suffering from an abrupt influx of memories."

"The student's name, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, sounding suddenly weary. Snape met the headmaster's gaze.

"It's Draco Malfoy, Albus."


	13. Sated Curiosity

A/N: I'm so sorry that it took me over a month to update! I've had this chapter typed up for ages, but apparently just forgot to post it. I really do fail, but I daresay y'all know that by now.

_blahblahblahblah _...thoughts

**blahblahblahblah** ... telepathic speech (aka mind speak)

* * *

"Come on Bobby," a cacophony of voices pestered. "Tell us, tell us!"

Harry, Hermione, Ron, the twins, Alex and John were all spending a rare moment together outside by the lake. The conversation had started off as a relaxed discussion of how social strata from the Xavier Institute had come to mingle with certain Hogwarts houses. However, the topic had quickly changed when Bobby let slip that he knew what had gone down with Professor Xavier and Malfoy. Technically, John was privy to the same information but he wasn't as easy to crack as his boyfriend. John just came off as a much more intimidating individual than Bobby. Plus, it was the ice elemental who had let his tongue waggle.

"Really, Bobby. We aren't stupid." Hermione looked the older mutant squarely in the face, refusing to back down; as always, her fervor for knowledge (and by proxy, gossip) made her words all the more pointed. "We've gathered that Malfoy suffered from some sort of psychotic break. The fact that Professor Xavier was needed means that it was a fairly severe collapse, otherwise Jean could have handled it when she first encountered the twit."

"Honestly Bobby," Artemis piped up. "If you don't tell us the truth we'll have to assume the worst and take stock in the rumours."

"What rumours?" Bobby all but yelped.

"People are saying that Malfoy's really a mutant; that he's dangerous and uncontrollable. His own housemates are badmouthing him now."

"No! No, it isn't that!" Bobby blanched, hanging his head and visibly succumbing to peer pressure. "Alright, look here you guys. Malfoy, according to the Professor, suddenly has to cope with an onslaught of memories which apparently had been repressed by someone from his past using magic. For whatever reason something has seriously triggered Malfoy to the point that all of his memories are coming rushing back. In order to keep the kid sane, Professor X is going to block off the memories in Malfoy's subconscious again but instead of keeping them that way, the Professor is going to slowly introduce them to Malfoy's conscious mind. This way he won't be overwhelmed like he has been trying to absorb everything at once but on the flip side, the Professor is making sure the memories won't be triggered again and devastate the kid later by not simply locking them away all over. The Professor is avoiding the past mistake of whatever witch or wizard messed with Malfoy's head in the first place." No one said anything, mostly processing their thoughts and shock. Bobby glared at them all, one by one. "Okay? That's all there is to it. Now you know. Now you have no excuse to perpetuate any gossip or let others do so."

"One question," Ron raised his hand as if he was in class. "Why is the ferret going bonkers a bad thing?"

* * *

"Hello Draco," Alex greeted as he entered the hospital wing for a check up. "Have you seen Madame Pomphrey? I believe she wants to make sure I'm not going to spontaneously combust after being barely-alive for so long."

Malfoy just blinked at the telepath for awhile. Instead of answering however, he sneered. "I didn't give you leave to call me by my name, mutant." He spat.

Alex tilted his head to the side, as if seriously considering what Malfoy had just said.

"No," Alex agreed. "You didn't. However, considering I've only ever heard you referred to as 'ferret' or a scathingly bit out 'Malfoy,' I though you might find it refreshing to have someone just call you by your _name_."

The mutant continued poking his head around, peering behind curtains and the like, before finally wandering back over to Malfoy's bedside.

"So," Alex said all-too-loudly, completely ignoring the blond's wince. "Have you seen Madame Pomphrey or not?"

Malfoy just jerked his head in the direction of a small side room that Alex assumed must be the nurse's office.

Temporarily ignoring the still-sneering wizard, Alex flounced over to the room and lightly gave it a knock. The telepath was left standing for less than five seconds before the door was calmly opened. _Damn she's fast. I suppose she has to be, dealing with spells and potions that could kill somebody in under a minute._

"Hello, again. You asked me to come in for a check up?"

"Yes I did, very good. I think you're one of the first students to come here willingly after I request them." Madame Pomphrey replied as she closed the door to her office and led Alex back over to a bed. "Not that I blame them mind, nobody enjoys being in a hospital wing or dealing with medical examinations."

The mediwitch didn't bother with any further small talk. She immediately began rattling off questions: Had Alex experienced any dizzy spells? Was he having trouble sleeping? Did he find himself dozing off or having difficulty staying awake? On and on the questions went. Alex answered them to the best of his ability but if he was honest with himself, Alex hadn't been paying his physical self much though since waking up. He hadn't _wanted_ to notice anything off. He hadn't wanted to realize there was anything still wrong. He hadn't wanted to land himself directly back in one of these ward beds.

"So you've not noticed anything out of the ordinary where your health is concerned? Nothing at all?" Madame Pomphrey inquired.

Alex shook his head to clear it of his musings and then plastered on a grin. "Nope, nothing at all, ma'am."

The mediwitch locked Alex with a piercing stare. "Nothing? Mental or physical? You feel exactly as you did before being in a comatose state for over a month?"

"I feel fine," the boy responded, averting his gaze. Alex looked up just in time to catch the woman's look, a look that seemed to hold within it an emotion that the telepath desperately wished to ignore; she seemed almost…disappointed.

"I understand your need to rejoice in your recent liberation, young man, but keep in mind that if something _is_ amiss and we don't catch it, you could end up back in this wing all over again. Maybe for an even longer period of time. So let me ask you once more if there is anything you need to tell me?"

Again, Alex looked down at his feet. "No ma'am."

Mercifully, the mediwitch didn't press any further. "Alright then, I'm going to take a few more tests. Please wait here."

At first, after Madame Pomphrey had left the room, neither of the boys said anything. The silence didn't help stave of Alex's curiosity however. If anything, the telepath had to mentally slap himself to keep from reading the blond's thoughts. He couldn't ignore or block out all of Malfoy's mind though, not at such a close proximity and not when the Slytherin was having such an inner spazz attack.

He sounded so…frightened, frightened and confused. And he had the urge to push himself harder and harder until all the repressed memories swirling about his head were open to him and there were no more mysteries or surprises. The blond didn't seem to like surprises of any kind, he didn't want anything to be out of his control. Malfoy didn't want to rely on the Professor, on any mutants. If he could just force himself to take all the memories on at once and to remember everything then he wouldn't need anyone's help.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard, you know." Alex said, breaking the silence against his better judgment. "If you overexert yourself, you could really damage your mind and your mental capabilities. No one deserves the sort of insanity you would cause yourself. Take it from me, I know."

Understandably, the wizard exploded with indignation, turning bright red and balling his fists.

"Get out of my head!" he shouted.

"I wasn't trying to be in it! I'm sorry. Just…don't push yourself too hard. This is all new to you and trust me, it takes a lot of training before your head- anyone's head, can handle that sort of strain. Alright?"

It was then that Madame Pomphrey returned, completely ignoring the atmosphere in the room.

"I give you a clean bill of health," she nodded her head in Alex's direction and then towards the door. "You may leave."

Alex left the room, a fuming Malfoy glaring daggers at the mutant's back all the way out.

* * *

"Happy birthday!" What had to be the entirety of the mutant population at Hogwarts, plus most of Gryffindor Tower and a collection of wizards and witches from the other houses were stuffed into the Gryffindor common room to celebrate Artemis and Constantine's birthday.

Hermione had worked and stressed over the party practically to lunacy. She had gone to great lengths to make sure that everything was absolutely perfect. Everyone deserved a break from the tense mood that had seemed to be plaguing the castle. Constance and Artemis, and the other mutants really, had gone through so much in so few months…It was a bit of a miracle that anyone was smiling. Well, needless to say, Hermione had seen this party as an opportunity to boost morale, so to speak.

It seemed to be working, at the least everyone looked to be in good spirits. The party decorations had been supplied by Fred and George as a personal favour, meaning the decorations alone were providing serious amusement. The food was divine; luckily for the collected students, Hermione had put Ron and Harry in charge of the provisions. If it had been left to Hermione, the food would all have had been bought or made days before in order to keep with the schedule. Harry and Ron however, had had no qualms going to the Hogwarts house elves for help. What Hermione didn't know wouldn't leave Ron or Harry hexed. As far as Hermione knew, the boys had gone out and purchased food the day before. The only reason the two had gone down to the kitchens before the party was because they had stored their purchases there.

"I'm just saying that it sounds boring! Where's the action, flyin' about back and forth in the sky? Maybe it's just me, but I don't wanna strain my neck lookin' up just to catch someone hitting a flying ball." Will and Ron sat in the middle of the common room, their heated debate actually drawing a small following (despite the music that was nearly –but not quite- drowning them out).

"How can you say there isn't action?" Ron, as per usual, was allowing himself to become more agitated than was at all necessary; he was already practically steaming from the ears. "A player could fall off their broom at any second! Hit by a bludger to the head, two seekers diving for the snitch! I dare you to see Harry chase that little golden bastard and not think it's exciting!"

Before Will could respond, Artemis swooped down and draped herself casually across her fellow mutant's neck, miraculously easing the tension.

"Come now, boys. Don't argue so, this is a birthday party! Be merry, celebrate!" When neither boy shifted even the slightest, Artemis pouted and pulled Will to his feet. "I'm the birthday girl, dammit, and I demand happy! Now dance with me, 'ya big lug."

Will laughed and allowed himself to be pulled to the mini-dance floor Hermione had erected in the back of the room towards the staircase. Ron remained sitting, huffing and frowning until Harry grabbed a flaming noisemaker and let it loose right near the redhead's ear, causing the boy to yelp in an undignified fashion and fall from his sitting position to the floor. Harry began chuckling wholeheartedly, clutching at his sides and wiping tears from his eyes. Ron just glared.

"Don't be a sourpuss, Ron." Alex piped up from his and Constance's position by the wall. "Look at it this way," the telepath continued. "You've finally found someone as stubborn as yourself. Don't take his lack of interest in Quidditch as a personal affront, that's just Will's way."

Ron just grunted, his feather's clearly ruffled. The redhead did, at the least, plaster on a happy face when Hermione came by to see if everyone was enjoying themselves. Whether this was to please the girl, or out of a sense of self preservation, was unclear.

It was a joyful scene, the like of which had not been seen in far too long. The students were scared, their fear turning them into specters that apathetically haunted the Hogwarts corridors as they went too and from their classes. Mutants were fearful of the future, wizards and witches of the present. The faculty did what they could to reassure the children but the severity of both the mutant situation and Voldemort were undeniable; it was felt everywhere.

All the tension in the atmosphere demanded a release. Even such a trivial moral booster as a birthday party managed to put everyone at ease with little effort; the students were more than grateful for any respite.

Needless to say, Hermione was content. Being Hermione, and a perfectionist, she was never going to be 100% satisfied with the gathering's turnout or the final preparations. But looking around, the girl couldn't help but smile.

Possibly the most touching site of all was her brother and Alex gazing softly at each other, few words being exchanged…few words being required really; looks and gentle caresses expressing all that needed to be said.

Alex had his head resting in the crook of Constantine's neck, their hands intertwined. Constance idly twirled strands of Alex's long hair around his fingers, looking cheerfully around at the rooms' other occupants with a genuine sappy smile on his face.

Yes, Hermione had done well. Everyone appeared to be having a good time but most importantly, Artemis and Constantine were having a happy birthday. _Oh right! "Happy Birthday!"_

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear…."


	14. Revenge is Bittersweet

_blahblahblahblah _...thoughts

**blahblahblahblah** ... telepathic speech (aka mind speak)

* * *

"Well I'll be damned," Will shouted as he rose to stand next to Hermione and began clapping enthusiastically. "Ron was right; this game is pretty damn exciting after all!"

Most of the mutants, including Will, had joined the high turnout for the Slytherin v. Gryffindor Quidditch match. This match was, as always, heated and therefore just about as exhilarating as they came. Malfoy and Harry had chased down the snitch three times already without actually catching it, each racing the other to catch the glint of gold first, only to have the miniscule ball evade them. Malfoy had barely missed crashing into the crowd on one daring maneuver, swerving just in time to avoid impact. Harry had almost been unseated from his broom after a breakneck turn that left him unbalanced. And that was just the seekers! What had Will (and most of the crowd) making so much noise was that the Slytherin keeper, in order to stop a Gryffindor goal, had "taken one for the team" so to speak, and stopped the quaffle with the only part of his body that could reach it in time. A very audible _crack_ permeated the air as the keeper's right leg was smashed into the wooden goal, blocking the ball but also clearly breaking his leg and ramming said limb into the wood so hard it splintered and broke in one place. The Slytherin, presumably being momentarily crippled by pain, had fallen only to be caught by a teammate mid fall and restored to his broom. To the keeper's credit, he clung onto that broom as if his life depended on it and continued on with the match. Even Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs were cheering for the poor bloke, recognizing the fact that he was forcing himself to continue on with the game was not only absolutely insane, but impressive beyond reason.

"Not all matches are like this," Hermione felt the need to point out.

"Still, even if things only get this exciting occasionally, it's worth suffering through the boring games! I know that we're rooting for the other team and all, but did you _see_ how that Slytherin blocker-whatever stopped the ball, nearly plummeted to the ground, and is STILL guarding the hoops? That's pretty damn awesome right there, no matter what side he's on."

Before Hermione could respond, there was another loud crack. Then another. And another. The crowd's heads all looked frantically to the sky, trying to see where the noises were coming from. Finally looking down at the floor of the pitch, a panic hit as the onlookers realized that the noise they were hearing was the apparition of deatheater after deatheater. Professors mobilized immediately, but it was no use. The deatheater numbers were too many, even with the presence of the Xavier Institute faculty.

Not to say no one put up a fight. On the contrary, Logan and Professor McGonagall were on the pitch almost before the second deatheather had appeared, only to be followed by the rest of the teachers. Some of the older students began focusing their energy on ushering out their classmates as fast as possible, hoping to avoid any causalities but it was no use. There were more deatheaters than adult staff, and even with Bobby and John trying to aid the prefects in their impromptu exit attempt, the chaos reigned supreme. Too few were able to keep their wits about them, and even fewer had the capabilities to martial others. It didn't help that fighting was breaking out in the bleachers now, as deatheaters began trying to force the students back towards the castle. There were bursts of light from various explosions and elemental work as both mutants and wizards alike tried to make battle. In the end, however, the enemy was simply too vast to be vanquished. It wasn't long before the deatheaters had taken control of the situation and began herding the assembled student body inside the castle.

It was scary how little time it took for the deatheaters to round up everyone on the Hogwarts grounds, stragglers who did not attend the game included, bringing them together in the Great Hall like so many pigs for the slaughter. At the very beginning a few adults and students had been taken captive; a preemptive measure against any rebellion. It didn't help that the deatheaters had disarmed all the witches and wizards, meaning there was no way to stop the flying _crucio_ spells being cast at anyone who so much as looked at a deatheater the wrong way.

Mutants tried to fight back, but there was only so much they could do when they were so drastically outnumbered. It was terrifying, how many deatheaters had lay siege to the castle. For her part, Hermione had had no idea there even were that many Voldemort-worshipping sonsabitches out there. It seemed impossible that the Dark Lord had amassed such a following, despite visible proof to the contrary.

1There were screams as the deatheaters continued casting _crucio_-ing any mutants who dared to fight back. They didn't seem to be killing anyone, but a traitorous part of Hermione's brain couldn't help but think of it as merely a matter of time.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!" Hermione's head whipped around to face the other side of the room, just in time to see her brother ramming himself into a huge deatheater who still had a chuck of Artemis' hair clenched in his grasp. The colossal deatheater began to raise his wand, only to find it sudden covered in a thin layer of ice as Constantine reached for the, in comparison, puny stick. The deatheater went to take a swing at the ice elemental, but stopped from sheer shock as the boy snapped the frozen wand in half. Too late, Hermione noticed another deatheater pushing throw the crowd towards her brother. It was like fast forwarding a movie but not being able to find the 'play' button on the remote. She couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't stop the progression of events or help her brother. _No! Constance!_

The new arrival came up behind the ice elemental, one twitch of their wand had Constantine crumpled on the ground and twitching. Artemis screamed, struggling madly against the mammoth still clutching her.

There was the sound of a gunshot from the entrance of the Hall, a red light going up above the crowd. Everyone's attention turned to the doorway. The ranks parted and two deatheaters walked in, dragging a small girl in between them. She was young, looking to be about six but there was something familiar about her blond hair and piercing grey eyes… Suddenly her previously limp head snapped up and she looked about the hall like someone just waking up from a horrible nightmare; muddled and fuzzy, confused and barely aware of her surroundings. Her eyes locked with the fellow grey ones of none other than Draco Malfoy, who happened to be situated near the doors. A piercing note escaped her lips, causing everyone present to cover their ears, including her captors. The deatheaters let her loose, in order to clap their hands over their own ears, allowing her to break free. She dashed towards Malfoy in a mad bid for escape. When she reached the Slytherin she wrapped her small arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly. He looked down at her confusedly.

"Oh, Draco. I never thought I would see you again. It's been so bad without you! You have to save me! They're so horrible!" If possible, Malfoy's eyes got wider.

"Do I know you?" The girl's head whipped up, almost colliding with Draco's chin.

"You-you don't remember me?!" He shook his head.

"Nononononono! You have to remember! They, they tooked your memory of me but I thought you would have it back by now! It's been so long and magic doesn't work good on brains." Malfoy, surprisingly, knelt to be at her level.

"Little girl, who are you?" She was sobbing now and fighting to breathe through her tears.

"I-I-I'm-m your s-s-sister." Malfoy backed away quickly. He began shaking his head frantically.

"I'm sorry but no, no, I don't have a sister." There was a cough from the lead most deatheater, who moved forward and snatched the girl away from the Hogwarts students again, revealing herself to be, in some sadistic twist of fate, Bellatrix Lestrange. The woman mercilessly openhanded the small child, using the pain to cow the girl back into submission.

"This has all been terribly amusing but we are not here to cater to the whims and depravities of children. Why isn't this girl gagged!?" The last part was shouted over Lestrange's shoulder to the two deatheaters who had brought the girl in. One last note managed to break free from the small girl's lips before she was slapped smartly in the face by Lestrange to shut her up again. The note was lower than the first, and this time only Malfoy covered his ears. When he uncovered them he was pale and his eyes were huge as dinner plates.

"S-Selena?" When his eyes followed the small trembling figure to the hand that had hit her, his eyes narrowed.

"Let. Her. Go." His voice was low and dangerous. Bellatrix simply smirked.

"Don't be foolish boy." There was a resounding clap of thunder and Malfoy began advancing.

"Don't be foolish? DON'T BE FOOLISH?! You took my little sister from me, tortured her, abused her, and used her powers for your own sick ends. THEN, you decided I was too powerful, too dangerous, that I couldn't be controlled so you erased my memory of ever being a mutant! When Selena tried to help me you erased her from my memory too. Why? Just so I could grow up to be the perfect little pureblood? An outstanding deatheater? You knew I wasn't going to follow that path so you changed me! So why, why shouldn't I be foolish? Everything I know of my life, of myself, even my thoughts….it's all a lie! You molded me to be the Dark Lord's tool, a puppet and nothing more. For years you people have been pulling the strings of my life, as if I was some sort of Merlin-accursed mannequin! Now, let her go!" After the last sentence there was a massive clap of thunder and rain began pelting against the ceiling.

The doors to the Great Hall opened, bringing in wet and wind. The wind swept around the room in a such a way that couldn't be possible, as if it had a body to shove and push, knocking deatheaters off mutants and Hogwarts folk left and right. Anyone who thought to look would have seen Lee gritting his teeth and working his arms in such a furious manner that it was obvious he was the one behind it all, wrestling with his element. What appeared to be a small twister ripped Selena from Bellatrix and sent her flying into Malfoy.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I forgot you. I can't believe I forgot you. I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Draco was babbling like a fool, the mad gleam of fury still present in his enraged gaze. The girl nodded and immediately latched herself to Malfoy's neck so the Slytherin was forced to lift her in his arms. His eyes were a swirling mass of molten silver as he looked around the hall. Many of the Hogwarts students looked fearful but the mutants on the other hand, mostly smirked. If this was all some sort of cosmic joke, the irony of Malfoy being a mutant made it nearly palpable, they were certainly in on the punch line. Malfoy raised his free hand to the sky and practically instantaneously there was a ball of electricity in his grasp. The blond donned a very feral grin as he advanced towards his seething aunt, his sister still clasping his neck in a death like grip. There were shouts from the deatheaters, now battling with the elements and increased rebelling as it became clear that the ball was destined for their leader.

_No, Draco._ Malfoy could recognize the voice in his head as the telepath he had talked to briefly….Alex.

_Why shouldn't I end this? Do you have any idea of all the things she's done?_

_I do. But death is too kind a sentence. You can't, you'll only hurt yourself. You aren't ready. You're out of practice. Remember what I said about overexerting yourself? Trust me, I would know. Please._

_I'm sorry, I have to do this._

As the electric ball was released from Malfoy's grip there was a shout of 'No!' from somewhere in the crowd. Abruptly, the blond's vision began to blur and he fought to stay upright. Selena, still in his arms, let out a small shriek as Malfoy began swaying, his legs unable to support him. Then there were arms wrapping around his waist and easing him onto the ground.

"Told you not to do it." That was the last thing the Slytherin heard before falling unconscious.


	15. Show Your True Colours

A/N: Alright guys, this is it! The last chapter! An EXTREMELY SHORT epilogue will follow in a day or two. I thank you all that have read, reviewed, and supported this story. Especially from its initial conception! You all rock!

_blahblahblahblah _...thoughts

**blahblahblahblah** ... telepathic speech (aka mind speak)

* * *

A day after the battle, things were still in utter chaos. Thanks in large part to a certain ill-tempered former junior Deatheater, Bellatrix & co. had been driven out. The ensuing fighting after Malfoy's rather grand coming out-turned-temper-tantrum hadn't gone smoothly. The sudden onslaught of the elements only had the Deatheaters scrambling for a short period before they had simply started hexing mutants into inaction all over again.

Eventually though, the professors were able to organize themselves enough to create a decent offense, beating back the invaders.

There had been a bit of a stir when it came to light that despite the Deatheaters being forced into retreat, new ones kept appearing. Hermione had been the one to figure it out in the end; smelling a rat and realizing the coup. Somehow Voldemort had managed to capture into submission an extremely powerful mutant who had the ability to nullify all non-mutant forces, including but not limited to: technology, the elements, and magic. Previously, the mutant in question had largely been manipulated into neutralizing military equipment by multiple governments; being caged around the globe in a game of more desirable hot potato. The Dark Lord had apparently seen yet more untapped potential in such powers, using the mutant to take even magical forces out of the equation (specifically the barriers around Hogwarts that made apparition impossible).

Once the "gateway," as it were, had been located it didn't take too long to take the mutant down. Then it was only a matter of ridding the castle of the foreign presence and take stock.

Luckily, no one had been killed (mostly thanks to the tireless flitting about of Joy and other healing-ly inclined mutants both during and after the fighting but aside from that bit of happy tidings, the news was less-than-positive. Injuries were both severe and widespread. Healers from St. Mungos had been floo-ed in en masse and anyone able to help was currently engaged.

Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had cast so many healing charms in quick succession for such an extended period of time. Even studying for exams hadn't been this strenuous, and considering her work ethic that was saying something. It felt like she had been at it for _days_, although realistically it had only been a few hours.

The fact that the girl was running around more than most would have been capable of certainly wasn't just in her head. Her vast knowledge of spells and potions kept her in high demand to the immense numbers of students trying to help (and strong enough) but lacking the knowledge. On top of that, the telepaths in Hogwarts still able to communicate telepathically (i.e. not worn out to the point of inability, injured, or unconscious) were currently being utilized by wizards and mutants alike as a sort of walkie-talkie system. It felt as if anytime Hermione came across one of her professors they invariably had a message that needed conveying or needed to find some other adult. It wasn't a perfect form of contact but it was a far cry better than wandering around aimlessly trying to find people or waiting on owls to deliver messages. At least this way there was a chance that a telepath was near by the intended recipient, knew their location, or could pass on a message if a face-to-face conversation wasn't necessary.

Plus, Hermione was still attempting to locate- or otherwise come across their physical states- all her friends. It nothing else, keeping moving meant she encountered more people and more reports.

Thus far, no one was too seriously injured except for Constantine who was in bad shape but at the least stable (and excluding Malfoy because Hermione really wasn't sure what to think about that particular situation yet- it would need some serious reminiscing and that was more than the girl could tackle while running on fumes and caffeine).

**Hermione?** Marianne's voice pierced through the harassed girl's thoughts.

**Yes?**

**Can you join us in the Slytherin dungeons? Pomphrey isn't here –nor any of the adults- and we're having trouble keeping the blond kid calm. He's liable to pass out or do himself damage if he doesn't stop hyperventilating soon but we can't get through to him.**

**I probably won't be able to do anything but I'm close so… on my way.**

**Trust me, if you can even get him to look at you it will be an accomplishment. He's gone into some sort of manic-induced trance. The teachers all seem to be preoccupied with people bleeding to death but we're worried that Malfoy is an immediate danger to himself and others.**

**Just keep him from hurting himself until I can smack him upside the head or something. I'm almost there.**

**Thanks.**

As Hermione entered the hospital wing, it was immediately clear as to what Marianne had been talking about. Malfoy was hunched under a bed, knees to his chest as wide-eyed, he rocked back and forth. Clutched in one hand, Hermione was horrified to see, Malfoy had the bottom half of a broken potions bottle. He had already sliced open his hand and only Harry heroically clinging to the blond's forearm kept him from hacking himself up further.

"Blood means I'm real. Blood means I'm real. Blood means I'm real. Blood means I'm real." Over and over, that's all Malfoy seemed able to say.

"Malfoy!" Harry barked. "Stop this! Do you even care that you're terrifying your little sister?"

Nothing. The blond didn't even glance over at the small girl currently being held tightly in Will's arms as he kept her out of harm's way.

On top of Malfoy's immediate danger to his own person, he was so upset that his magic was surging about the room. Just walking through the entranceway, a Charms textbook had nearly collided with Hermione's head.

"He's fucking lost it, 'Mione." Harry declared.

"Merlin," she whispered. Hermione knelt next to Harry, as close to Malfoy as they could get without getting themselves jabbed in the eye with something none-too-likely to heal. He was like a wild animal, hurt and afraid and entirely without self-control.

"Has anyone tried contacting his friends?" Hermione asked, belatedly noting in an offhanded sort of way how exhausted she sounded, even to her own ears. You could practically puff at her thin and reedy voice and it would fall over.

"Malfoy has friends?" Harry grunted, receiving a haphazard punch to the gut.

"Don't be a prat, Harry." Hermione responded tersely, near her breaking point. "It isn't helping anyone."

Chastised, the boy shut up.

"I think I've seen him with that Zabini kid…" Will offered.

"Blaise!" Selena squealed. Only when she said the Slytherin's name it sounded more like 'Bwaze." "He was nice to me when Draco fell down before. Blaise is here?!"

"That's right, darlin'." Will cooed.

**Zabini, this is Hermione Granger. I don't have time to explain but Malfoy needs help.**

**Where?** Was the succinct reply.

**Down a corridor by your dormitory.**

**Understood.**

Interesting. That had been easy. If she wasn't mistaken, Hermione almost thought she had felt a sort of panicked worry bubble up in Zabini. How very un-Slytherin-like. Were he and Malfoy really that close?

She was left in confused contemplation for only a few minutes before Zabini himself appeared, panting. He must have sprinted to them. _Very_ interesting.

As soon as Zabini's eyes fell upon his frenzied housemate, he blanched.

"Fuck," he whispered.

Suddenly the boy's eyes hardened and Zabini glared at everyone in the corridor, one by one.

"If any of you even contemplate gossiping about this to anyone, I promise you that you will wish you never learned to speak."

At first, Hermione thought the Slytherin was simply referring to Malfoy's state of mental breakdown. However, as Zabini affectionately looked into the blond's eyes (heedless of the flurry of blows he was being afforded), she began to understand.

When Zabini tenderly brought his lips to Malfoy's, everything made sense. So there were together…apparently. At the very least it certainly seemed like it.

Well, all the power to them. Whatever got Malfoy to chill out and got that glass out of his hand.

"Draco," Zabini finally broke the shocked silence permeating the room. "Draco, come on. Snap the fuck out of it. You're alright. It'll be okay."

"Blood means I'm real. Blood means I'm real. Blood means I'm real."

Zabini crushed their lips together, this time rather bruising-ly. "No, _this _means you're real. Please Draco, stop. Just stop. I know that you're in there somewhere."

"They took everyone from me," Malfoy suddenly exploded, nearly choking. "Everything I know is a lie!"

"Not everything." Zabini said sternly, placing a hand on the blond's cheek. "Come on Draco, they fuck up everyone's lives. Everyone. You always knew you weren't immune."

"Did they take away one of the most important people to you just so they could reprogram you to their liking?" Malfoy shot out bitterly.

"It wasn't your fault, Draco." Zabini's voice was harsh, apparently sensing a danger the others did not. Was the Malfoy heir going to go off the deep end again?

"Look at her!" the blond bellowed. "All the things they did to her. All the cruelty and torture she suffered. All for what?! Just so they could have me! So please, tell me Blaise, how is this not my fault?"

To everyone's surprise, maybe even his, it was Harry who answered.

"If there is one thing I've learned from being me, it's that I can't be blamed for Voldemort. Whether his actions are because of me or not, even if I somehow managed to remove myself from the situation entirely then it would just be someone else. He's a crazed lunatic, Malfoy. You can no more take accountability for his raving actions than dictate his thoughts. He's going to do whatever he sees fit, no matter what you do or don't do. How do you know he wouldn't have taken your sister anyway based on her own merits and powers? You don't. You can't. So don't blame yourself for something completely out of your control."

Harry's face was flushed with emotion and his shining eyes shot daggers at his downtrodden enemy, silently daring the blond to protest again.

"It's true, Draco." Selena chimed in. "Even if you had hated me, papa said he was going to give me to the Dark Lord as a present. He said I was special and that he had to take advantage of my gifts. You were just…a bonus, I think." Hesitantly, Selena clambered down from Will's arms and walked towards her brother.

"Please Draco," the little girl begged. "Don't hurt yourself anymore. "You're real. You're my big brother. Don't be sad. Don't feel bad. It wasn't your fault."

Just like that, it was over. Malfoy practically crumpled in on himself, Zabini drawing the boy into his arms. As if a valve had been released, Malfoy began to cry thunderously and in wild abandon. Zabini immediately began trying to soothe the blond.

"Sssh, love. It's over. You're okay. It's all okay now."

Hermione woke abruptly from the doze she had fallen into once following the Malfoy-entourage to the hospital wing; Artemis, Alex and Lee in front of her. It was Lee who had woken her, a light hand shaking her shoulder as he softly called out to her.

"Mmmm, hi." Hermione tiredly mumbled, blinking sleep out of her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah." Hermione mumbled. "Just wiped. It's been a long day. How about you? Are you two okay?"

"We're fine, Hermione." Lee reassured.

"What happened to Draco?" Alex asked, gesturing at the slumbering blond. Selena was tucked protectively against his chest as Zabini stood by, watching over them both.

Before Hermione could answer, there was a sudden explosion of noise at the door. A throng of Slytherins entered the hospital wing. They looked less than pleased as they advanced towards the prone Malfoy heir.

Zabini strode forward angrily, brandishing his wand. He didn't have a chance to react however, before the foremost Slytherin male had punched him squarely in the jaw. The attacker raised his leg as if to kick the fallen Zabini but he too, never got a chance. With an animalistic growl, Goyle and Crabbe had forced their way through the mass. Goyle bodily picked up the smaller boy and threw him back into the mob as Crabbe helped Zabini back onto his feet.

"What are you _doing_?" The familiar voice of Parkinson shrieked as the girl herself squirmed towards the front of her peers. "Why are you attacking Draco and Blaise?"

"They're traitors! Draco is one of the freaks." A female voice somewhere in the horde shouted.

Parkinson stiffened, locking eyes with the now awake ones of Malfoy. "Then I would rather be on their side. At least they don't turn on their own."

"Pans…" Draco whispered, reaching out to squeeze her hand.

"I think it's time you all left," Artemis advised, waving a threatening fist wreathed in flames.

"Yes," Hermione added. "I think you've said your piece."

"They will be made to suffer! They betrayed us all!" A Slytherin first year hollered from the back. Goyle and Crabbe moved ominously in front of Malfoy, Zabini, and Selena; arms folded as they glowered.

"They didn't betray **me**," Alex voiced, tone positively lethal. Without any further warning he made a swift sweeping gesture and the group of Slytherins took a forced step back. Alex did it again, and again they moved. Against such a telekinetic barrier they didn't really have a choice but to retreat.

And then they were gone, as abruptly as they had come. Almost as a single entity, the room seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief. Malfoy and Parkinson embraced tightly, Parkinson already crying and begging Malfoy for forgiveness.

"I should have been there for you. I'm so sorry. I didn't understand," she moaned.

"It's alright, Pansy. I know." Suddenly Malfoy glanced up, looking from the assembled Gryffindors and mutants.

"You all helped me. Even though you had no reason to." He briefly met Harry's eyes. "Most of you don't even like me…Thank you."

It was again Harry who spoke first, answering from a laid-back position against the wall, leisurely shoving his wand back into his pocket.

"You're one of us now. You've rejected the Deatheaters. We take care of our own."


	16. Epilogue

"Hurry up, Hermione! You're missing the moving box program!"

Hermione giggled at Draco's attempt at muggle terminology. He meant the news on the telly. She couldn't blame him for being excited though, the whole mansion was buzzing. Some Hogwarts students were even visiting the Xavier Institute to celebrate the occasion.

Today, the world was finally accepting mutants. It was the epitome of a new day. Merlin, it was a whole new beginning. Hermione was living history. She couldn't help it, her inner (sometimes not-so-inner) geek was jumping up and down in an overabundance of uncontrollable exuberance.

Hermione rushed towards the common area where everyone else already seemed to be assembled.

She never thought her two worlds could have come together so seamlessly. Draco was sitting next to Harry, engaged in an animated conversation and talking as if they been the closest of friends for years. Artemis and Will were locked together in a comfortable embrace, chatting with Blaise. Alex and Constantine were wandering around chatting to various groups, currently looking over Neville's shoulder as he flipped through a muggle magazine on popular clothing brands. Even Dumbledore was here, somewhere deep in discussion with Professor Xavier, no doubt.

It was a truly heartwarming scene, sort of beautiful in its simplicity, really.

Joy loudly shushed everyone into silences, gesturing furiously at the television screen. "It's time!" she squeaked.

"_Today," the newscaster began. "We pass the Mutant Cohabitation Act…"_

**FIN**


End file.
